


Хреновый храмовник

by lysblanche



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Pre-Canon, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Templar!Alistair, Trust Issues, forbidden relationship, strong female character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: AU. Алистер принял обеты и стал храмовником в Круге, в Башне Кинлох. Все шло хорошо, пока однажды его не послали охранять двух магов, которых нужно было сопроводить в Денерим.
Relationships: Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Female Amell/Templar(s), Mage(s)/Templar(s) (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	1. Маги и магия

Алистер всегда знал, что он хреновый храмовник.

Во-первых, его вера оставляла желать лучшего. Конечно, он волей-неволей выучил всю Песнь Света — а как еще, если с десяти лет каждую неделю стоять на службе. Конечно, он верил в Создателя и его пророчицу Андрасте. Однако все остальное, чему учила Церковь, вызывало… вопросы. Особенно если каждый день видишь преподобных матерей, сестер, братьев, адептов и прочих приживалок при Церкви. Видишь их пороки и грехи. Кому другому рассказывайте про святость Церкви и мудрость догматов, но не ему.

Во-вторых, само ремесло храмовника было ему противно. Охотиться где-то по лесам и полям за щуплыми дрожащими отступниками? Нести скучные дежурства в деревенских церквях? Охранять преподобных матерей? Перерезать глотки магам, не способным справиться с искушением? Прекрасная, благородная профессия, ничего не скажешь.

Ну и лириум, конечно. Усиливает способности храмовников, как же. Восемь лет до этого, в обучении, лириум не требовался, а теперь вдруг усиливает? Ну что за вранье? Алистер понимал правила игры и был готов в них играть, но лицемерие в его глазах было даже хуже, чем попытка доброй Матери-Церкви привязать ее благородных слуг не слишком благородными методами.

Единственное что ему нравилось в обучении — дисциплина. Он находил удовольствие в том, чтобы тренировать волю, усиливать концентрацию и контроль, сдерживать эмоции, мыслить трезво и ясно. Его «Святая кара» получалась мощной и чистой, лучше, чем у других. За свою дисциплину он всегда получал похвалы, и в конце концов даже немного загордился. Было чем.

Но самое главное — и это делало его очень, очень хреновым храмовником — после того, как он попал в Башню Кинлох, Алистер втайне полюбил магию.

В библиотеке или лаборатории завороженно смотрел, как энергия в ладонях магов преобразовывается в электричество, или в руну, или в огоньки. Втягивал ноздрями запах озона в воздухе. Любил собирать рунические камни, особенно белые и черные, смотреть на их красивую гладкую поверхность, проводить пальцем по золотым рунам, чувствуя легкую вибрацию.

Да и магов он отнюдь не ненавидел. Хотя в Церкви их, конечно, пугали. Говорили про демонов, одержимость, развращенные слабые натуры, злобных малефикаров. Но очень скоро он понял, что в магах нет ничего пугающего. Они были капризны и изнеженны, словно долбаные фиалки в горшке. Некоторые глупы. Некоторые злы. Некоторые демонстративно холодны и отстранены. Кто-то хотел сбежать — этих всегда ловили, но не всегда быстро — а кого-то пугала сама мысль о жизни вне Башни. Словом, обычные люди и эльфы. Да, каждый из них мог стать одержимым… но они были испорчены или развращены уж точно не больше тех, кто родился без связи с Тенью.

Это было первое открытие про жизнь в Круге. Второе — которое сделало его еще более хреновым храмовником — что он бы никогда не смог жить с теми правилами и ограничениями, с которыми маги сталкиваются каждый день. Дни рождения не праздновать, вместо этого праздновать день рождения святой Андрасте. Каждое воскресенье несколько часов проводить в часовне на службе и петь какой-нибудь отрывок из Песни Света. За малую провинность — наказывать бдением в часовне, молитвами Создателю. За большую — камера в подвале или одиночный карцер под самой крышей Башни, холодный, мокрый, доступный всем ветрам. Ученикам — спать с открытыми дверями, за которыми всегда стоит храмовник. Старшим магам разрешалось закрывать двери спальни, но не всем и не всегда. Это еще нужно было заслужить. Как будто обычное право на уединение как-то способствует изучению запретной магии или превращению в одержимого. Мыться и облегчаться тоже под надзором. Учиться, читать, проводить собрания, работать в лаборатории — все под надзором.

Алистер ненавидел церковную жизнь, в ней была куча никому не нужных ограничений, и он уже много лет не принадлежал самому себе… но это было еще хуже. Когда он жил при Церкви, его часто били, как сверстники, так и сестры, он почти ни с кем не общался, был несчастен и одинок. Но, по крайней мере, он знал, что такое дождь, мог смотреть на закат, упражняться на воздухе, чувствовать солнце на лице. Маги были лишены даже этого.

Но и это было не самое худшее.

Ученики, не прошедшие Истязаний, боялись Усмирения. Старшие маги — наказания карцером. И все боялись храмовников. Церковь учила, что даже одно присутствие храмовника заставляет мага чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Он тогда думал, что это из-за их умений. Чушь собачья, ничем храмовник от любого другого человека не отличается, пока не применяет умения специально. Но если ты везде и всегда, ежедневно, ежечасно, ежеминутно на протяжении всей жизни видишь людей, каждый из которых в любой момент может тебя лишить силы и перерезать глотку… Алистер удивлялся, как маги смогли привыкнуть к такому. Он бы не смог.

Своими мыслями он ни с кем не делился, по опыту зная, что, скорее всего, его не поймут. Однако догадывался, что его отношение как-то считывалось. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда Рыцарь-Командор Грегор сказал, что пока не собирается давать ему мага в подопечные, и в его обязанности будет входить только охрана, как внутри Башни, так и вне ее, в редких экспедициях.

Такое положение дел Алистера устраивало. Работа была скучная, но простая, кормили хорошо, раз в неделю давали отдых, который можно было проводить снаружи, лириум давали регулярно и особо в душу не лезли. Собратья по Ордену относились сносно, он даже завел несколько приятелей, один из которых — Кэррол — познакомил его со сговорчивыми любопытными девками в ближайшей деревне, а потом и вовсе отвел в бордель. Близких друзей, правда, не было. То ли от того, что привык никому не доверять. То ли от того, что и вправду доверять было некому.

Единственный храмовник, к которому он чувствовал что-то похожее на близость, был Каллен Резерфорд. Но тот держался отстраненно и часто был погружен в свои мысли. Ходили слухи, что он был влюблен в свою подопечную.

Что ж, дружище Алистер, могло быть и хуже. Да, это не свобода, а твоя жизнь, скорее всего, определена до самого конца. Но так было с детства, с того самого дня, когда тебе объяснили, кто ты и где твое место. Да и кто свободен, если вдуматься? Он был благодарен судьбе уже за то, что быть храмовником в Круге оказалось во многих отношениях лучше, чем воспитанником при Церкви. На большее надеяться было бы глупо.

Так прошел его первый год службы. Затем внезапно посреди ночи его растолкали, велели облачаться в доспех и потащили наверх, толком ничего не объясняя. Он быстро понял, куда они идут, и у него похолодело внутри. Он впервые будет присутствовать на Истязании. А значит — не за горами тот день, когда и ему назначат подопечную.

Ее звали Эрвиль. Это имя он запомнит до конца жизни. Маленькая, даже для эльфийки, тонкая, с прозрачными глазами. Про нее он знал немного. Ей то ли восемнадцать, то ли девятнадцать. Боязливая — вздрагивает на каждый звук. Хорошо получаются заклинания электричества и защитные руны, а вот огонь не получался долго. Кажется, ее кровать стояла в третьей спальне от входа.

Она подошла, бледнее бледного, к чаше с лириумом. Он почувствовал мощную волну магии, срикошетившую в грудь, затем магессу окружило прозрачно-голубое сияние и сильно запахло озоном. Это было… почти красиво.

А потом… потом… она _не смогла_.

Уже позже, глядя на изуродованное тело, которое ничем не напоминало маленькое девичье тельце, он боролся с тошнотой, подошедшей к горлу, и не знал, что сейчас в нем сильнее: гнев, жалость, боль или бессилие. Преподобная мать часто напоминала, что любой маг может призвать демона и стать одержимым. Но впервые он задумался о том, почему они так поступают. Эрвиль — формально — сама согласилась на демона. Но почему? Что за этим стояло? Какая битва, какое противостояние ей выпало? Было ли у нее достаточно сил для борьбы? Можно было только догадываться, что происходит в Тени, но само название ритуала — Истязание — намекало на нечто очень паскудное.

Он ходил сам не свой с этими мыслями несколько дней. Даже заглянул в часовню, помолился — то ли о себе, то ли о ней, то ли о них всех, запертых в этом Круге, обреченных на трижды проклятые, несправедливые правила игры. Поганее всего было осознавать, что _хорошие храмовники_ такими вопросами не задаются. Резерфорд вон наверняка думает иначе.

Молитва, конечно, не помогла.

И тогда Алистер пришел к Грегору и заявил, что не хочет брать подопечных. Делайте со мной что хотите. Грегор сузил глаза, внимательно посмотрел на него, и сказал, что Алистер, очевидно, забыл свое место. Пригрозил на месяц лишить лириума. И что-то еще бормотал, про объективность, непредвзятость, про магию, которая должна служить людям. Алистер толком не слушал, и так знал все наизусть.

Лириума его, конечно же, лишили. Даже не столько в наказание за нарушение субординации, сколько напомнить, _кто он_ и _где его место_. Это было хреновое время, с кошмарами и дрожью в руках, но ощущение собственной правоты придавало сил. Кроме того, Рыцарь-Командор с преподобной матерью старались вернуть его на путь истины и долго и нудно рассказывали про магию, Черный город, тевинтерских магистров, возникновение порока, демонов. Это сильно раздражало: слова он пропускал мимо ушей, но натиск был так силен, что в какие-то моменты он думал, что проще согласиться, чем и дальше все это выслушивать. Но потом перед глазами возникало лицо Эрвиль, и это укрепляло решимость.

Со временем от него отстали, махнули рукой. Он по-прежнему любил наблюдать за заклинаниями, но теперь старался с магами общаться как можно реже. Боялся привязаться, быть может. Или просто не хотел быть тем, кто перережет глотку очередной напуганной глазастой девочке.

Руны и амулеты, впрочем, продолжал собирать. Если в увольнении не был в борделе, то навещал рынок. Этой весной в деревню пришел очередной бродячий торговец, и Алистер купил у него красивый амулет. Белая лакированная кость в форме древесного листа, на ней выжжены буквы неизвестного ему языка, и такие же буквы выведены по кромке. Он лежал среди других амулетов и дешевых зачарованных колец — торговец явно не думал, что он представляет хоть какую-нибудь ценность — и будто запел, когда храмовник поднес к нему руку. Алистер нарочито небрежно взял его и еще пару колец, заплатил какую-то незначительную сумму и быстро сунул в карман.

Когда рассмотрел амулет поближе, он ему понравился еще сильнее, и Алистер решил — тайком, конечно — носить его.

Как он потом узнал, это спасло ему жизнь.

Потому что, когда в тот откровенно паршивый день маг в странном черном одеянии повернулся к ним, и страшная волна чего-то совершенно _омерзительного_ повалила всех на землю, он единственный остался на ногах.


	2. Неожиданная встреча

Как говорится, ничто не предвещало. Это была совершенно обычная поездка в Денерим на встречу магов. Что-то про новые открытия в энтропии, обмен опытом и прочее невероятно важное. Белый Шпиль и Оствикский Круг уже отправили своих представителей, и из королевской канцелярии в Башню Кинлох пришло распоряжение в том смысле, чтобы, значит, в грязь лицом не ударить.

Ничего сложного: надо было выбрать двух или трех магов поумнее и поязыкастее, и сопроводить их в столицу. Ирвинг, конечно, предложил свою звездную ученицу Амелл, Старший Чародей Суини — своего любимца Корвина. Алистер обоих знал плохо. Знал только, что оба амбициозны до жути и оба метят в Старшие Чародеи.

Состав сопровождения тоже быстро определился: сэр Каллен Резерфорд, опекун Амелл, сэр Альтрен, опекун Корвина, сэр Мэвис, матерый рыцарь-капитан, как глава этого отряда, и сэр Алистер Геррин, как тот, кто умеет держать в руках меч. Так, на всякий случай.

Поездки Алистер любил, и посылали его в качестве сопровождающего довольно часто. Приятно было сменить обстановку, видеть других людей, пить эль в тавернах, прислушиваясь к сплетням. И даже в том, чтобы ночевать под открытым небом, были свои плюсы. Вот звезды, например.

Эта поездка была до зубовного скрежета скучной, а значит — без происшествий. Стояла теплая осень, светило солнце, желтые листья радовали глаз, дождей не было.

Они были уже на середине Прибрежных земель, когда сэр Мэвис решил сократить путь. Сказал, что, если они и дальше поедут Северной дорогой, не успеют ни хрена, и надо сворачивать на Хафтер, напрямую. А он родился где-то рядом, знает местные тропы. Ничьего мнения не спрашивал, поскольку был командиром отряда, а просто взял и повернул в нужную сторону.

Воображение Алистера при словах «местные тропы» рисовало тонкие, скорее звериные тропинки, через которые надо продираться, и смотреть, как бы ветка по лицу не хлестнула, но на деле они оказались широкими утоптанными дорогами, по которым иногда даже встречались местные жители, радостно приветствовавшие рыцарей-храмовников.

Но потом дорога начала суживаться, путники встречались все реже, зато начались болота, а вместе с ними комары и прочая гнусь. Днем, на солнце, они не вылетали, зато ночью отрывались сполна.

А на третий день около полудня они наткнулись на какой-то домик, а на поле неподалеку… увидели тех, кто явно был не рад встрече с храмовниками.

Их было, наверное, около дюжины. Они сгрудились вокруг небольшой каменной плиты, на которой были две огромные книги и человеческий череп. Их возглавлял маг в необычной широкой мантии черного цвета, с огромного размера капюшоном. Внешность и одежда указывала на то, что он не то что не из Ферелдена, а, скорее всего, вообще не из южного Тедаса. Из Андерфелса или, не приведи Андрасте, Тевинтера.

Мага окружали то ли прислужники, то ли телохранители в странных легких доспехах белого цвета, с острыми парными клинками за спиной. На головах надеты то ли шапки, то шлемы, то ли орлесианские маски, скрывающие лица до подбородка. Из-за этих шлемов Алистеру они показались похожими на зайцев.

Все это скверно, очень скверно, просто отвратительно пахло. Вероятность того, что они помашут ручками и разъедутся, была примерно такой же, как если бы сейчас на кого-нибудь погадила птица: шансы есть, но очень невелики.

Алистер огляделся. Поляна была окружена леском, но там вроде никого не было. Он поудобнее устроился в седле, готовый спрыгнуть на землю по команде сэра Мэвиса. Резерфорд, ехавший в конце, обогнул Амелл и Корвина и встал рядом с Алистером.

Мэвис, очевидно, принял решение, дал знак всем спешиться, о чем-то поговорил с Альтреном, и оба храмовника пошли навстречу чужеземному магу. Резерфорд оглянулся на Амелл и негромко посоветовал держаться за его спиной. Амелл кивнула, а затем наложила на себя и Корвина «Магический щит». Алистер решил, что сейчас самое время отвести лошадей подальше — и, сделав это, встал рядом с Резерфордом.

Сэр Мэвис продолжал сокращать расстояние между ним и магом, сэр Альтрен отставал от него всего на несколько шагов. Несколько «зайцев» отделились от группы и рассредоточились. Резерфорд и Алистер подошли поближе. Маг покачался на ногах, словно оценивая. Внезапно слева из леса, где, казалось бы, никого не было, что-то ухнуло, воздух будто вздохнул, и по всей их группе прошла ударная волна.

Алистер укрылся щитом, сконцентрировался, удержался на ногах. Когда заклинание закончилось, выглянул. Его братья храмовники, все как один, лежали на земле, вроде живы, но чем-то оглушены. Что за чепуха?! Тренировки с такого рода заклинаниями — одни из основных у храмовников, если уж Алистер умел удерживаться на ногах от какого-нибудь «Взрыва разума», то уж Мэвис с Альтреном и подавно должны. Глаза, тем не менее, показывали обратное.

Все еще держа перед собой щит, он посмотрел налево, где должна быть та сволочь, пославшая то ли слабость, то ли паралич. Ну конечно, вот он. Второй маг, одетый так же, как первый, в черный балахон с огромным капюшюном. К нему подбежало четверо «зайцев». Как они его не заметили? Он хорошо спрятался? Или он был невидимым?

Алистер взглянул назад. Над Амелл и Корвином все еще сиял «Магический щит», переливаясь розовым и фиолетовым. Магесса держала посох, удерживая заклинание, Корвин же смотрел на все расширенными от ужаса глазами. Где-то рядом с Алистером закашлялся Резерфорд, а потом прохрипел:

— Развеяние…

Но развеивать это заклинание не было нужды, храмовники уже приходили в себя и поднимались. Алистер поудобнее перехватил меч, продолжая смотреть на второго мага, нутром чувствуя, что следить надо именно за ним. Что за волну ты наслал на нас, сучье семя? Это не «Взрыв разума», не руна паралича, вообще ничего из энтропии. И не магия крови. Ну, и сколько таких удивительных штучек у тебя в кармане? Покажи мне. Он ощущал его ману, знал, что маг после этой вспышки истощен, но времени было немного.

Справа он услышал ругань и звон мечей — кажется, Мэвис и Альтрен все же подобрались к первой «черной мантии», и теперь рубили «зайцев». Резерфорд поднялся, встал рядом с Алистером, держа меч. Через секунду их обоих охватило белое сияние, и заметно прибавилось сил: это то ли Амелл, то ли Корвин наложили защитную руну. Отлично, самое время зарубить эту тварь, пока его мана не восстановилась.

Алистер уже хотел подбежать к противнику, как вдруг краем глаза уловил движение слева и быстро закрылся щитом. И самое время: оказалось, на него напрыгнул один из «зайцев».

Сзади Корвин заорал что-то, и послал «Каменный кулак» — прямо под ноги второму магу. Тот увернулся, но не совсем, упал на одно колено. Затем Корвин — зачем?! — побежал прямо на противника, и два мага вцепились друг в друга голыми руками. Что дальше было, Алистер не видел: на него мчались сразу два «зайца».

Следующие минуты сложились в какую-то кашу: он бил, поднимал щит, старался быть поближе к Резерфорду, который вполне успешно и быстро отбивал атаки. Амелл сзади бросала «Ледяную хватку» — урона от заклинания было немного, зато оно парализовало, что было очень кстати, и требовало совсем немного маны.

Увы, но когда справа раздался крик Мэвиса, Алистер понял, что дела их плохи. Затем в воздухе снова _ухнуло_ — омерзительный все же звук! — и снова все храмовники, кроме Алистера, полегли на землю. Один из «зайцев» сделал красивый прыжок в воздухе и перерезал горло Альтрену.

Алистер оглянулся, оценивая обстановку. Альтрен и Мэвис мертвы. Каллен стоит, но ранен, долго не продержится. Амелл продолжает поддерживать «Магический щит», и мана пока у нее есть, умница, сберегла. «Зайцев» осталось трое. Корвин лежит на земле, корчась, а второй маг творит над ним что-то из магии крови — капли висят в воздухе, словно кровавое кружево. Кажется, смеется, сученыш.

Амелл, увидев, что творят с Корвином, закричала — не девичьим визгом, а каким-то звериным рыком. Уши заложило от «Цепной молнии», земля задрожала под ногами. Хочет если не убить, то хотя бы прервать заклинание. Зацепило, но, кажется, поздно: кровавое кружево рассеялось.

Еще двое «зайцев» напали на него и Резерфорда, но они были готовы: Алистер закрылся щитом, Каллен увернулся, а Амелл что-то прокричала, он не услышал. Выглянув, увидел противников замороженными, замахнулся мечом, и тела разбились.

Он чувствовал опустошение и усталость, но знал, что сейчас сдаваться нельзя. Объяло белое сияние: Амелл снова наложила защитную руну. Что ж, это искусственное продление сил, но должно хватить. Их теперь трое против троих, но из этих троих двое — маги, так что шансы неплохи.

Второй маг толкнул ногой Корвина, окликнул первого, тот ответил что-то. Алистер уже почти не сомневался, что они говорят на тевине. Погоди у меня, тварь. Он сузил глаза и приготовился к «Выжиганию».

Тут в воздухе снова ухнуло, как в самом начале боя, только с другой стороны. И снова Алистер, хоть и с трудом, но удержался на ногах, а вот Каллена швырнуло на землю, да так сильно, что он ударился головой и отключился. Второй маг, воспользовавшись передышкой, побежал в лес. В тот же момент на Алистера напал последний «заяц». Эта сука подобралась незаметно и пырнула его — со знанием дела пырнула! — прямо в то место, где заканчивается нагрудник. Слава Андрасте, он сумел как-то извернуться, и вместо глубокой раны получился порез. А ведь еще чуть-чуть — и было бы пробито легкое. Кровь хлынула — не то чтобы ручьем, но порядочно, левую сторону груди обожгло болью. Он схватил сучонка за шею и от души полоснул мечом. Тот упал, уже мертвый, шлем-шапка сбилась, и стали видны белобрысые волосы и заостренное ухо. Эльф.

Алистер посмотрел в сторону леса. Тевинтерская тварь уже далеко. Не догонит. Он выругался сквозь зубы и развернулся в сторону первого мага. Остались только мы с тобой, да? Алистера подхлестывала злость и защитная руна. Он сконцентрировался и приготовился к «Небесному гневу»… Но, как оказалось, рано радовался. Потому что тевинтерец воздел посох и начал творить еще одно незнакомое заклинание. Стало душно, запахло дымом и землей. Алистер почувствовал, как преобразовывается энергия, но ничего похожего в Круге никто не творил. Не магия крови, но что-то тоже очень, очень паскудное.

И тут сэр Мэвис и сэр Альтрен, только что смирненько лежащие, как и положено трупам, начали медленно подниматься и разворачиваться в его сторону. Алистер застонал сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Некромантия! Ах ты тварь моровая! Он снова посмотрел на тевинтерца, который, кажется, смеялся. Погоди, доберусь до тебя — переломаю все кости, по одной за каждого. Обещаю.

Он тряхнул головой. Соберись, дружище Алистер, соображай. Что помнишь про некромантию? Кажется, оживление длится не так долго. Да и трупы не самое страшное — достаточно рубануть им по ногам, чтобы не мешали.

Трупы, когда-то бывшие храмовниками, медленно приближались, но он их проигнорировал и побежал на мага. Надо нейтрализовать эту тевинтерскую сволочь, иначе скоро против него встанут все.

— «Святая кара»! — заорала Амелл откуда-то сзади. — Накладывай немедленно! Он же сейчас всех на ноги поднимет!

— Дура, тебя же тоже заденет! — прокричал он.

— Я отбегу! Давай, по моей команде, на счет «три»!

Тварь в капюшоне направила на него посох, в нагрудник почти небольно ударился морозный заряд. Он ухмыльнулся — что, мана кончилась, сволочь?

— Раз! — судя по голосу, Амелл действительно отбежала назад. Может, и впрямь не попадет в радиус поражения. Он остановился, закрыл глаза, сконцентрировался. — Два… Три!

Энергия вырвалась из солнечного сплетения, преобразовалась в белую ослепительную вспышку, воздух зазвенел, перед глазами заплясали зеленые пятна. Когда через пару мгновений зрение прояснилось, он увидел тевинтерца, лежащего перед ним, ловящего ртом воздух. Сзади он услышал гул электричества — значит, Амелл все же не задело, и она творила заклинания. Против кого? Сиськи Андрасте, мертвецы же! Он обернулся, готовый бежать на помощь, но увидел, что магесса уже заморозила трупы храмовников, и теперь накладывала «Дробящую темницу». Справится.

Медленно, неспеша, Алистер подошел к тевинтерскому магу. Посмотрел на него сверху. Ухмыльнулся. И наступил сапогом на шею, ломая позвонки.


	3. Потери

Амелл стояла, немного шатаясь, и смотрела в пустоту. Ее роба была вымазана грязью, землей и Маферат знает чем еще, туго сплетенная коса растрепалась. Он же чувствовал себя… никак. Ни боли, ни радости от победы, ни горя от потери товарищей. Ничего. Лечь бы сейчас прямо на эту траву и проспать примерно с неделю. Он тряхнул головой. Соберись, дружище Алистер. Еще не все.

— Осмотри Резерфорда, — буркнул он.

Она вздрогнула, словно приходя в себя. Посмотрела в ту сторону, где лежал ее опекун.

— Он… не умер? — глухо спросила магесса.

Пошла, пошатываясь. Алистеру вдруг пришло в голову, что она тоже может быть ранена. Спросил ее, но она покачала головой.

— Ману почти всю истратила и устала как собака. Но цела.

Она склонилась над Калленом, из рук пошло слабо-голубое свечение.

— Выживет, но плох, — сказала она. — Рана в левом боку, но главное — травма головы, и довольно серьезная.

— Надо перетащить его в дом, — решил Алистер.

— И Корвина тоже, — Амелл указала в сторону мага, который после заклинания малефикара лежал без движения.

Корвин был не ранен, однако не подавал никаких признаков жизни, кроме дыхания. Глаза у него залило серо-синим цветом, как бывает, когда маг находится в Тени. Ладно, с этим тоже разберемся, но все по порядку, решил Алистер и пошел изучать маленький дом по соседству.

Дом наверняка принадлежал одному из тевинтерских магов. Рядом располагался навес — сарай с сеном, который также мог служить и конюшней, хотя лошадей там не было. Внутри домика обнаружились две комнаты, чистые и аккуратно прибранные. Дальнее от входа помещение — спальня с широкой кроватью. Алистер сначала отнес Корвина, а затем — осторожно, боясь повредить — Резерфорда. Тот периодически то приходил в сознание, то снова его терял.

Амелл согрела воду и занялась сначала опекуном. Собралась, сделала два пасса, начала «Исцеление»… но быстро прервалась, маны не хватило. Тихо, но твердо попросила зелье лириума. Лириум — отдельно для магов, отдельно для храмовников — был в их седельных сумках, и это заставило Алистера вспомнить о лошадях.

К счастью, лошади из Башни были привычны к магии, и убежала только одна. Он отвел их в сарай, привязал, и взял лириум. Потом надо будет расседлать и напоить животных, но сейчас есть дела поважнее.

Чтобы восстановиться, Амелл выпила два зелья. Для исцеления должно хватить. У него самого текла кровь из пореза на боку, но это пока могло подождать.

— Сможешь его на ноги поставить? — спросил Алистер, когда Амелл, вроде бы, закончила.

— Нет, — покачала головой она. — Рана глубокая, и оружие было с ядом. Действие яда и воспаление я нейтрализовала, края раны кое-как стянула. Целитель из меня не ахти, но уж какой есть. Но меня беспокоит не рана, а травма головы: сотрясение, а то и еще что похуже. Даже не раненый, Каллен бы сейчас передвигаться не смог.

— И что теперь?

— Ждать. Пока все, что я могла сделать для него, я сделала, на большее требуется слишком много маны, мне придется постоянно то лечить его, то восстанавливаться, это очень выматывает, а эффект будет слабый. Либо бесперебойно глотать лириум, но эта идея тоже так себе.

Резерфорд задрожал, что-то пробормотал сквозь зубы, его тело сотрясала дрожь.

— Насколько все тяжело?

— Жизнь его вне опасности. Если обеспечить уход и покой, он сам поправится, со временем. Сколько — не знаю. И как ухаживать, тоже не знаю, я, блин, не целитель. Но есть один вариант…

— Не тяни.

— Могу погрузить его в «Магическую кому».

Он слышал про это что-то краем уха, но не помнил, что за штука.

— «Магическая кома»?

— Что-то типа целебного сна. Он будет без сознания, но исцелится быстрее, чем если бы просто лежал в покое.

— А кто его потом из комы выведет?

— Он сам очнется, когда достаточно окрепнет.

Алистер размышлял. Погрузить в кому. Возможно, это была не очень удачная идея. Возможно, это бы стоило обговорить с самим Резерфордом… но неизвестно, когда он снова придет в себя. А еще Алистер страшно устал, его рана горела и, кажется, начало лихорадить. Надо было принимать решение быстро, и ничего лучшего в голову не приходило.

— Ладно, валяй, — согласился он. Все равно сейчас от Резерфорда мало толку, даже если он придет в себя.

Она вздохнула.

— Мне снова понадобится лириум. На этот раз — два раствора в сильной концентрации. Или даже три.

— Что-то многовато, — усомнился он.

— Потому что это тяжело, идиот! — слова были злыми, но звучали не зло, а устало, и он понял, что она не врет.

— Не ори, — примирительно сказал он. — Верю.

Он показал на Корвина.

— Теперь про него расскажи. С ним что?

Корвин лежал без малейшего движения. Единственным признаком жизни была грудь, то спадавшая, то поднимавшаяся. Дышит.

— Он в Тени, — неохотно сказала Амелл.

— Не принимай меня за слабоумного. Это я и без тебя вижу. Я спросил, что с ним.

— На него наложили «Демоническую ловушку», — четко и бесцветно произнесла Амелл.

Он вскочил, как ужаленный. Рука инстинктивно потянулась к мечу.

— Ты раньше не могла сказать, что им завладел демон?!

Амелл разозлилась.

— Им не завладел демон, идиот!

— Тогда что с ним?

Какое-то время Амелл буравила его презрительным взглядом, а потом начала говорить нарочито медленно, как будто перед ней был маленький ребенок. Алистера это задело.

— Корвин не одержим. Маг становится одержимым, когда его дух в Тени соглашается принять демона. Но Корвин не призывал демона. Его разум — магией крови — подчинил себе тевинтерский заклинатель, тот, который сбежал.

— Контроль разума?

— Да, только более изощренно. Дух Корвина… как бы это объяснить? Он заперт в Тени, как в тюрьме, и самостоятельно выбраться не имеет возможности. Но в этом есть и своя положительная сторона: поскольку дух Корвина не может воссоединиться с телом, значит, и для демонов он сейчас не интересен. Так что одержимым он не станет.

Алистер немного расслабился.

— Ну хоть в чем-то нам повезло, — саркастично сказал он. — И что с ним, таким, делать?

— Ритуал экзорцизма поможет. Другой маг должен войти в Тень, с помощью магической энергии других магов и большого количества лириума.

— Что сейчас недоступно.

— Есть еще один способ. Если заклинатель умрет, его заклинания потеряют силу.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Алистер. — Нарисуем табличку на двери «Тевинтерским магистрам добро пожаловать», они увидят и непременно зайдут. А потом мы убьем его и спляшем ремигольд, взявшись за руки. Может, и Каллен к тому времени очнется, присоединится к нам. Он отлично делает то движение коленом. Особенно направо.

Это что было? Она хихикнула или ему показалось?

— Я бы на это посмотрела.

— Ладно, но только для тебя, — миролюбиво согласился он. — И только если платье будет красивое.

Он кивнул головой в сторону Каллена и встал.

— Пошел за лириумом.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — отрезала Амелл.

Что-то в ее голосе было такое, что он невольно остановился. А затем посмеялся над собой. Серьезно, дружище Алистер? Тобой командует маг? Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз, не зная, что делать: то ли сурово призвать к порядку, то ли отшутиться. Он знал, что у Амелл в Круге была сложная репутация, и храмовники ее побаивались. Теперь он начал понимать, почему.

— Ты тоже ранен, — объяснила она. — Каллен пока может подождать, а вот ты уже нет. Пока раздевайся, а я схожу еще за водой.

Это было разумно, и он согласился, удивившись, что даже в таких обстоятельствах она сохраняет холодный рассудок. Честно говоря, он позавидовал ее выдержке.

Пока Амелл грела воду в соседней комнате, он быстро отстегнул наплечники, потом нагрудник, размотал красный шелковый пояс. Левая сторона туники с горящим мечом была залита кровью, впрочем, все оказалось не так плохо. Он быстро стянул тунику через голову, и остался только в нижней рубашке. Замешкался. Нижнюю рубашку тоже снимать? Разве магу нужно видеть тело для исцеления? Кроме того, сама мысль о том, что магесса увидит его голое тело, несмотря на обстоятельства, была… не то чтобы смущающей, но… не очень приятной. Он, в конце концов, очень плохо ее знал и доверять пока причин не было.

— Все снимай, — хмуро сказала она, увидев, что он колеблется. — Мне нужно видеть края раны, чтобы оценить ущерб, а потом стянуть их.

— Слушай, я видел, как работают целители. Голое тело тебе не нужно.

— Я же сказала: целитель из меня так себе, — усмехнулась Амелл. — Винн, например, затягивает раны так, что даже шрамов не остается. Я так не умею. Но Винн тут нет, а есть я. И я говорю: снимай все.

Он повиновался. Она нахмурила брови.

— А это на тебе что?

Сиськи Андрасте! Он и забыл про амулет.

— Не твое дело.

Амелл сузила глаза.

— Значит, что-то запретное. Угадала?

Магесса увидела на храмовнике запрещенный предмет, лучше и не придумаешь, ага. Изворачиваться было поздно, а он, к тому же, дико устал.

— На рынке купил, — признался он. — Не знаю, что за штука. Чувствую, что магическое, и все.

— Мне надо посмотреть, — потребовала она.

Амелл занесла руку, в ее пальцах появилось слабое свечение.

— О, как интересно, — протянула она. — Амулет тевинтерской церкви. Защищает от магии духа и немного от порчи. Что ж, теперь понятно, почему от «Безумного Вихря» все упали на землю, а ты нет.

Он похолодел. Амулет из Тевинтера? Такие штуки категорически запрещены во всем южном Тедасе! Грегор, как узнает, яйца ему отрежет. Тупой вилкой. И Алистер будет считать, что ему дико повезло.

Однако на Амелл это как будто бы не произвело впечатления. Она переключила внимание на рану: омыла края, осмотрела, наложила заклинание. В воздухе запахло озоном, боль и жар отступили, и ему существенно полегчало.

— Успокойся, я никому не скажу, — наконец произнесла магесса, вытирая руки.

Должно быть, у него от страха так перекособочило рожу, что даже эта ледяная статуя прониклась. Магесса продолжила с ехидцей:

— Знаешь, если бы маг такое надел, его бы казнили, сразу и без суда. Но _храмовник_ , может быть, отделается.

Удивительно все-таки, как в ее устах звучало «храмовник». Все равно что «мудак» и «сволочь» одновременно, а может, и еще что похуже. Обидно, все же. Внезапно пришла совершенно дурацкая мысль: интересно, а Амелл умеет ругаться? Знает ли вообще грязные слова? При мысли о том, как непристойности срываются из этих бледных тонких губ, ему почему-то стало смешно, и обида прошла.

— Давай так, Амелл, — предложил он со всем дружелюбием, на которое был способен. — Я снимаю амулет, и ты о нем никому не говоришь. А я, так уж и быть, никому не говорю, что ты прикасалась к моему голому животу.

Честно говоря, он не думал, что Амелл его заложит. Да, он не знал ее, но почему был уверен, что она не из таких. Алистер ожидал, что она просто кивнет и они закроют тему… но ее ответ его удивил.

— Я все-таки не зря назвала тебя идиотом. Не снимай. Он может понадобиться тебе опять, когда _эти_ припрутся. А в рапорте скажи, что я наложила «Магический щит».

При мысли о том, что где-то там, возможно, очень близко, блуждает еще одна тевинтерская погань, он помрачнел. И Амелл была права — он может заявиться снова, и снова не один. Тут мысли перескочили на мертвецов, и он помрачнел еще больше. Нет, ты все-таки дубина, дружище Алистер. Некроманту не нужны наемники, пока есть трупы!

— Амелл, я сейчас сгоняю за лириумом, твори свою кому, и поскорее. А потом нам нужно… прибраться. Позаботиться, знаешь… о мертвецах.

Она посмотрела на него, и на мгновение в ее глазах плеснулась тревога. Она прекрасно поняла его мысль.

Пока Амелл колдовала над Резерфордом, Алистер пошел на поле, проверить, не встали ли, случайно, покойники на свои мертвые ножки. Но нет. Все трупы на поле лежали, как и положено трупам, то есть, смирно и не шевелясь. Это внушало некоторую надежду.

Он оглянулся по сторонам. Второй маг не мог уйти далеко, но в погоню за ним не отправишься, по крайней мере, пока. Отчасти он даже желал, чтобы тевинтерец вернулся. О, Алистер бы оказал ему радушный прием! Из «Выжигания», «Святой кары» и «Небесного гнева», просто отличное сочетание.

Тела надо сжечь. Тут понадобится помощь Амелл. Если получится, для братьев-храмовников он организует погребальный костер, «зайцы» же, по мнению Алистера, заслуживали только магического огня и ничего больше. В каком-то смысле это было даже символично: служить магии и погибнуть от нее же.

Он перетаскал трупы, чтобы они лежали рядом. Амелл потом ударит «Огненным шаром», и все сгорит.

Его внимание привлекла каменная плита, из которой было сделано подобие алтаря. Что ж, посмотрим, что вы тут прятали.

Человеческий череп. Простых людей напугает, но ничего магического в нем нет. Алистер смутно припомнил, что такие черепа у тевинтерских некромантов являются чем-то вроде опознавательного знака «для своих». Скорее всего, первый маг был тут уже какое-то время, и ждал второго.

Еще были две огромные книги, с красивым дорогим переплетом из серо-зеленого бархата. Он раскрыл наугад одну. Рисунок внутренних органов и много текста на незнакомом языке, скорее всего, древнем тевине. Маги Круга этот язык изучали, поскольку с тех времен сохранилось много полезных работ, но вот храмовники его не знали. Алистер заколебался. Отнести книгу Амелл? А вдруг там запрещенная магия? Да скорее всего запрещенная, болван, это же некроманты и малефикары. Значит, надо спрятать.

Еще были зелья лириума и посох мертвого тевинтерца. Посох, пожалуй, надо показать Амелл, если у нее хуже, пусть возьмет.

Книги он спрятал под крышей сарая, на балках, и обложил сеном для надежности. Спрыгнул, посмотрел наверх. Вроде не видно. Затем расседлал и напоил лошадей, осмотрел сумки. У Каллена обнаружилась запасная нижняя рубашка, и он переоделся — собственная была рваная и пропиталась кровью. Немного жмет в плечах, но пойдет.

Он услышал, как магесса вышла из домика, повернулся, чтобы спросить, все ли получилось… и чуть не заорал.

— Сиськи Андрасте! — выдохнул он.

Оказывается, пока его не было, она переоделась. В ту самую черную мантию с огромным капюшоном, наверняка принадлежащую тевинтерцу, который здесь жил. Даже на мужчине-маге она выглядела огромной, а Амелл, будучи невысокого роста, практически в ней терялась, и выглядела немного комично, но это странным образом даже ей шло.

— Фасон так себе, согласна, — усмехнулась она. — Но… моя роба… загрязнена просто неприлично, и я решила… поискать чистую одежду, а свою… потом постираю.

Ее речь была немного путаной, словно ей приходилось специально подбирать слова. Это, конечно, сказывался лириум. Два сильно концентрированных раствора — дневная доза опытного храмовника, а для мага и подавно сильный удар, хотя Амелл, конечно, не в первый раз приходилось употреблять зелья.

— Ты даже сейчас думаешь о чистоте одежды?

— Я не могу… ходить в грязном… и с растрепанными волосами.

Тепличный ты цветок, Амелл, подумал он, но вслух этого не сказал. Вместо этого поделился идеей: «зайцев» просто сжечь, а храмовникам устроить погребальный костер.

Она нахмурилась, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Алистеру приходилось пару раз перебарщивать с дозой, и он знал, как она себя чувствует: эйфория, ощущение своего всемогущества, беспричинная радость, спутанное сознание, и энергия, брызжущая через край.

— Ты не найдешь… столько бревен. Рубить… это до вечера. Может быть, нарубишь сосновых веток? Столько, чтобы… не лежали на земле. Об огне я позабочусь.

— Кроме Мэвиса и Альтрена, там еще тринадцать трупов, — напомнил он. — Маны хватит?

— На огонь хватит, — уверенно заявила она, но он усомнился: возможно, сейчас за нее говорил лириум.

Однако Амелл не подвела. «Огненный шар» потряс воздух, обдал теплой волной, и трупы наемников прекрасно загорелись.

Мертвые тела сэра Мэвиса и сэра Альтрена Алистер положил отдельно, на сосновые ветки, как и предложила Амелл — на большее времени не было. Маны у магессы к тому времени уже совсем не осталось, но этого уже и не требовалось: он облил трупы маслом и поджег факелом.

Амелл сказала, что хотела бы тоже встать рядом и почтить память павших храмовников Круга, но призналась, что еще чуть-чуть — и будет совсем не в себе, и что лучше она выпьет отвар из кровавого лотоса, который немного снижает лириумную интоксикацию. Возможно, врала — особой любви маги к храмовникам не испытывали. Возможно, говорила правду.

Так или иначе, но Алистер стоял один на поле и смотрел, как сгорают тела его бывших товарищей. Он глядел на пламя, чувствовал тошнотворный запах паленого мяса, и пытался припомнить какую-нибудь подходящую часть Песни Света. В Кодексе Ордена на этот случай была прописана только рекомендация сжечь тела как можно скорее, что они и сделали. Но Алистер чувствовал себя обязанным как-то почтить их память. Ни Мэвиса, ни Альтрена близко он не знал, но они были его братьями-храмовниками, и уж точно не заслуживали такой паршивой смерти.

Но на ум приходило другое, не умиротворяющее, а наоборот:

_Некогда маги земли,_  
_Светила эпохи своей,_  
_Облик оставив людской, тварями стали._

Он вспомнил о втором тевинтерце, сбежавшем в лес, и задрожал от ненависти. Погоди у меня, тварь, оставившая облик людской. Я тебя из-под земли достану.

Вздохнув, он прочел молитву: «Создатель, они служили Тебе, даруй им место по Твою правую руку». Это немного успокоило.

Когда он вернулся, солнце уже клонилось к закату. Амелл сидела на крыльце домика, держа в руках большую кружку, наверняка с тем самым отваром. Она была по-прежнему бледна и дрожала, однако выглядела уже куда лучше. Должно быть, кровавый лотос и вправду помог.

Он сел — скорее плюхнулся — рядом. Она молча протянула ему кружку. Не такая плохая идея: варево должно прояснить мозги. На вкус кровавый лотос был сладковато-горьким… почти приятным.

— Амелл, а ты веришь в Создателя? — почему-то спросил он.

Если его вопрос ее и удивил, то она ничем не показала этого.

— Я верю, что над нами существует высшая сила, — сказала она. — И, пожалуй, верю, что наш мир создан… с определенным замыслом. Но не думаю, что верю в Создателя так, как предписывает Церковь.

Алистер был согласен, но не сказал этого вслух. Снова отпил из кружки. Голова действительно немного прояснилась. Что ж, дружище Алистер, настало время подумать о том, что делать дальше, ведь ты теперь главный. Кажется, он сказал это вслух.

Оказывается, Амелл уже все обдумала.

— Надо дождаться, пока Каллен не придет в себя. Тогда можно будет оставить нас с Корвином на кого-нибудь из вас двоих, а второй поедет в ближайшую деревню посылать ворона в Башню. До той поры мы будем торчать здесь.

Он обдумал предложение. Почтового ворона у них нет. Оставить Амелл одну, а самому поехать в деревню? Чтобы всех троих тут убили, дружище Алистер, пока ты прохлаждаешься? Послать Амелл, а самому караулить? Во-первых, она может сбежать, во-вторых, на нее тоже могут напасть.

— Сколько Резерфорд так пролежит? — наконец спросил Алистер.

— Точно трудно сказать. Наверное, дня три. Но у него на голове такое, что он еще неделю будет передвигаться очень осторожно. Так себе боец будет. Попали мы с тобой, Геррин, что и говорить.

Они помолчали. Он снова отпил отвара.

— Но есть и положительные стороны, — она встала, пошла в дом, и вернулась с большой запыленной бутылкой, видимо, с чем-то алкогольным. — Я обыскала домик. У нас половина копченой свиной туши, колбасы, сыр, вино и другие веселые жидкости. Хлеба, правда, нет, но есть мука.

— Ну что ж, умереть от голода нам не грозит, — усмехнулся он.

— Зачем бы они ни приехали, они явно собирались провести тут немало времени, — задумчиво сказала магесса.

Алистер в который раз задумался, какой ритуал проводили или хотели провести магистры. Зачем они приехали на болота? Что планировали? Связано ли это с теми книгами, что он обнаружил на алтаре? Возможно, второй ублюдок захочет получить их назад или просто довершить начатое. Терять бдительность им нельзя.

— Лучше пройдем-ка в дом, Амелл, — хмуро предложил храмовник.

Она как-то замялась, а потом сказала:

— Пойду, но можно я… сначала… посмотрю на закат?


	4. Леди Амелл

— Геррин, давай поговорим о храмовниках, — внезапно предложила Амелл.

Он обернулся. Она сидела возле камина, смотрела на него и улыбалась хитро. Все еще обдолбана лириумом и, пожалуй, уже пьяна. Да и он сам был тоже не трезв. Как только стемнело, они заперлись в доме, и пили, пытаясь прийти в себя после случившегося.

— Что ты думаешь о постулате, что храмовник должен _защищать_ магов, но при этом не должен им _помогать_?

Он усмехнулся, открыл еще одну бутылку неваррского и налил в кружку.

— Теологическая дискуссия? Амелл, ты нашла не того, я хреновый храмовник.

— Это я знаю, — она пьяно махнула рукой. — Но мне интересно, что ты ответишь.

— Знаешь? — ухмыльнулся он. — Откуда? Амелл, мы с тобой в Башне едва здоровались, а ты уже что-то про меня знаешь?

— Сказала знаю, значит, знаю, — отрезала магесса. — Ответь на вопрос.

Позубоскалить решила.

— Ладно, — он присел напротив и отхлебнул из кружки. Вино, на удивление, оказалось неплохим. — Что я думаю… Думаю, что из любого мага в любой момент времени может… выпрыгнуть демон.

— Выпрыгнуть?

— Ну ладно, не выпрыгнуть. Растянуть его тело в нечто паскудное, а потом гаденько так верещать.

— Гаденько верещать? — она уже хихикала.

— Что к словам цепляешься? Ну ладно, не верещать. Гнусавить замогильно, угрожая убить. Так вот, про защищать магов. Думаю, что храмовник должен всегда бдеть, чтобы это гаденькое замогильное верещание прекратилось как можно быстрее. А еще лучше, чтобы верещания не было. А помогать магам — ну нет уж, это не к нам. Мы же не будем за вас учебники носить или там лошадей расседлывать. Наше дело — стоять в красивых доспехах.

Она захихикала еще сильнее. Ему нравилась такая Амелл — расслабленная и немного злая. Наверняка завтра она его убьет за то, что он видел ее такой.

— Церковь про это говорит нечто иное, как и Кодекс храмовников, — сказал он после паузы, уже серьезно. — И я уверен, что ты это знаешь.

— Знаю.

— Но ты спрашивала меня не затем, чтобы узнать, что в Кодексе написано.

— Не затем. Мне было интересно, что ты ответишь.

Он привалился к стене и вытянул ноги.

— А теперь ты выкладывай, что и как ты там про меня узнала, — потребовал он.

Амелл помрачнела и отвернулась, поняв, что попалась.

— Ладно уж, сам скажу, — насмешливо протянул он. — Читала мое досье?

— Да, — нехотя призналась она.

Не сказать, чтобы он был особо удивлен. У храмовников-опекунов был доступ к личным делам опекаемых магов. Магам, конечно, было запрещено изучать досье храмовников, но втихую они иногда это делали, по особым случаям. Грегор знал об этом и смотрел сквозь пальцы.

— Зачем?

— Разумная предосторожность. Тебя отправили со мной в экспедицию. Каллена я знаю, Мэвиса и Альтрена тоже, а вот про тебя мало что было известно. Хотелось узнать, что ты за птица.

— Узнала?

— Вполне.

Нет. Он не спросит. Ни за что.

— Что-нибудь интересное?

— Хочешь узнать, что там написано?

Как она хитро сощуривает глаза, когда дерзит! Его это притягивало и раздражало одновременно.

— Ладно, — согласилась она, снова сделав глоток из своей кружки. — Так… с чего бы начать? Ты бастард Эамона Геррина. Он воспитывал тебя до десяти лет, а потом отослал в приют.

— Это для меня не секрет. Расскажи что-нибудь интересное. Что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.

— Интересное, — она задумалась. — Ну, например… Что отчеты о тебе ежемесячно должны передаваться в королевскую канцелярию, не знаешь, кстати, почему? — она устремила на него внимательный взгляд.

Первым порывом было соврать и ответить «нет», но она бы его раскусила, и тогда пришлось бы изворачиваться, а он был не уверен, что смог бы придумать что-то правдоподобное.

— Есть пара предположений, но с тобой делиться не собираюсь. Давай еще.

— Пристрастие к алкоголю «в рамках нормы». Ничего себе такие нормы у храмовников, если вспомнить объемы.

— Это ты еще не знаешь, как сам Грегор бухает. Еще давай. Пока не удивила ничем.

— Там еще про бордели было.

— Амелл, я же просил рассказать что-нибудь, о чем я сам не знаю!

— Так и есть, — она снова хитро улыбнулась. — Я не про то, что ты их часто навещаешь. Там интересная приписка была…

— Не томи.

— Что тебя шлюхи любят.

— Чего?

— Что шлюхи тебя любят, — повторила она. — Потому что ты с ними хорошо обращаешься.

Возникла пауза.

— Что-то даже не знаю, что и сказать, — признался он. — Меня это как-то характеризует?

— Да, — кивнула она, и в ее глазах появилось какое-то странное выражение. — Это означает, что… Хм, при иных обстоятельствах, ином роде деятельности… Я бы сказала, что ты _порядочный человек_.

Он подумал, что это смешно, но смеяться почему-то не хотелось. Зато пришло сильное чувство стыда, которое он постарался отогнать сарказмом.

— Амелл, твоя хваленая логика иногда дает сбой. Делать вывод о моей порядочности на основании того, что я по шлюхам валандаюсь, это еще уметь надо.

Он осушил кружку одним махом. В голове начало шуметь уже довольно сильно, но его это мало беспокоило. Слова о порядочности почему-то сильно задели, и он решил пойти в контрнаступление.

— А ты сама кто? Давай, поделись своими секретами. Знатная дама?

Это была шутка, но она неожиданно попала в цель.

— Ты гораздо ближе к истине, чем тебе кажется, мой недалекий друг, — насмешливо протянула она. — Если бы ты получше изучал генеалогию знатных родов Тедаса, знал бы про Амеллов из Киркволла, чей род появился во времена аж Третьего Мора. Мы не эрлы, но, если бы я не родилась магом, то вполне бы могла выйти замуж за какого-нибудь Кусланда, или вон твоего Геррина. Но, к несчастью, я умею делать волшебные штуки, и меня забрали.

Он помрачнел. Дружище Алистер, я уже говорил тебе, что ты полный болван? Тебе-то самому каково вспоминать, как ты был отослан из Редклифа в аббатство? А для мага напоминание о том, как его оторвали от родных и близких, должно быть, почти невыносимо.

Однако Амелл не казалась обиженной и задетой. Она отпила еще вина и продолжила, будто мечтая:

— Сидела бы в замке, рожала бы детишек, вышивала бы на пяльцах, цитировала бы Песнь Света по поводу и без повода. А к сорока годам стала бы ханжой и святошей. Хотя нет, это уже чересчур. Я все-таки не религиозна. К сорока годам я бы завела любовника. Молодого. Да. Я бы спускала ему по ночам веревочную лестницу из моего окна. А потом — снова пяльцы.

Перед глазами возник яркий образ: Амелл в длинном темном платье, в холодном замке, косы уложены, как это принято у благородных леди. И корпит над вышивкой. Картина была такой гротескной, что он не смог удержаться от смеха.

— Амелл, хорош заливать, ты бы пяльцы даже в руки не взяла.

— А что делать, если книг нет, а муж вечно воюет?

— Любовника заводить?

— Ну это ночами, а днем?

Он захохотал еще сильнее.

— Так ты, значит, леди? — спросил он, отсмеявшись. — Если бы ты родилась не… Словом, тебя бы называли _леди Амелл_?

— Именно так. Но, — она снова помрачнела и посмотрела в сторону. — Я же маг. И никакой леди мне стать не светит. Никогда.

Алистер смотрел на нее и думал, что он легко бы мог назвать ее леди. Он был уверен, что она бы справилась с управлением замком и даже целым эрлингом. Амелл умна, хорошо образована, обладает завидной выдержкой. И, конечно, не вышивала бы она ни на каких пяльцах. Кстати, если она из Киркволла, может, ее бы отдали не здешним ферелденским олухам, а какому-нибудь орлейскому графу, и спала бы она на перине под золотой лепниной. Стоп… Киркволл?

— Погоди, но если ты родилась в Киркволле, почему тебя отослали сюда? Как ты оказалась в ферелденском Круге? В Киркволле же есть собственный.

Она презрительно пожала плечами.

— Это надо спрашивать либо у моих родственников, либо у храмовников, которые меня забирали. Но предположить могу. Думаю, меня просто хотели отослать подальше.

Она помолчала, глядя на кружку с вином.

— Ребенок-маг для знатной семьи — это позор и несмываемое пятно на весь род. Чем дальше будет это пятно, тем лучше.

Он промолчал. Что тут скажешь? Этот мир несправедлив, дружище Алистер.

— А можно спросить тебя? — внезапно сказала Амелл.

— Валяй.

— А как _ты_ оказался в ферелденском Круге?

Алистер удивленно покачал головой.

— Ты же читала мое досье. Меня никто не спрашивал, хочу ли я быть храмовником.

— Нет, я имею в виду другое. Ты же мог… не знаю, охранять церковь в какой-нибудь глухой деревне, или сопровождать одну из преподобных святош, или гоняться за малефикарами вот в таких болотах, — она обвела рукой комнату. — Почему именно храмовник Круга?

— Это я тоже не выбирал, меня назначили, не объясняя. Но, как ты говоришь, предположить могу.

Он глотнул еще вина, хотя ощущал, что уже порядочно напился. Наверное, он сейчас скажет что-то такое, что ее обидит или заденет. Но… Алистеру нравилось это ощущение доверия между ними, тонкого и пока хрупкого, но доверия. Кроме того, это казалось справедливым: Амелл ведь честно рассказала о себе, ничего не приукрашивая, и теперь ему, в свою очередь, нужно быть искренним.

— Каждый храмовник Круга должен быть готов к тому, что однажды всех обитателей Башни придется убить, — сказал он, не поднимая на нее глаз. — Ты знаешь, про что я: демоны, одержимые, магия крови и прочее веселье. Так что… выбирая между кандидатом, который истово верит в Андрасте, и кандидатом, который знает, с какой стороны держать меч, выберут второго.

Амелл издала какой-то звук, который мог означать как «понятно», так и «чтоб всех святош на кол посадили». Он поднял взгляд. Она смотрела куда-то в сторону, думая о своем, но лицо было спокойным. Похоже, не обиделась, но Алистеру захотелось как-то разрядить атмосферу.

— Но жаловаться мне не на что. Кормят сытно, доспехи роскошные, дождь с крыши не льет, подопечные не шумят. Неваррское, опять же, — он поднял кружку. — Если не считать тех дней, когда приходится ломать шеи тевинтерским некромантам, так вообще не работа, а мечта. Прям хоть учись вышивать на пяльцах.

Мысли снова вернулись к сегодняшним событиям. Второй маг скрылся, и до сих пор жив-здоров, судя по Корвину. Вряд ли он захочет снова сюда вернуться, но… кто знает? Он нахмурил брови.

— Ладно, Амелл, надо укладываться. Возьми несколько одеял и устраивайся в той комнате, а я лягу у двери.

Она снова посмотрела на него как раньше — презрительно, обжигая холодом.

— Ты мне что предлагаешь, _храмовник_? Спать в одной комнате с моим опекуном? Слышал бы тебя Каллен, прочитал бы нотацию. Очень длинную и очень нудную.

— Предпочитаешь спать в одной комнате со мной? — парировал он.

— Хм, тоже верно. Еще хуже.

Она встала, подошла к шкафу, вытащила два одеяла и покрывало. Постояла в задумчивости.

— По-хорошему, нам бы стоит дежурить по очереди, — произнесла она. — На случай, если наш дружок вернется. А вернется он скорее всего ночью, а не при свете дня. Если вернется.

В ее словах был смысл. Но при мысли о том, что он заснет, а она будет бодрствовать, стало немного не по себе. Этим вечером между ними установилось доверие — но все же недостаточное для того, чтобы доверять ей свою жизнь. Поэтому он отрицательно помотал головой.

— Этого не понадобится. Я чутко сплю. И меч положу под рукой.

Она еще постояла, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но передумала и ушла в другую комнату. Выбрала место около шкафа, сгребла все с пола в сторону, начала расстилать одно из одеял.

— И дверь закрой, — посоветовал Алистер.

Она посмотрела на него озадаченно.

— Зачем? Боишься, что я сплю голой и ты не сможешь преодолеть искушение?

— А не боишься, что голым сплю я?

Амелл закрыла дверь. Но перед этим — он точно видел — улыбнулась.

Алистер удостоверился, что дверь на улицу закрыта надежно, расстелил одеяло на полу, положил меч в изголовье и наконец улегся сам. Заснул моментально.

Проснулся он в полной темноте от каких-то звуков в соседней комнате. Он не врал Амелл: спал он всегда чутко, даже с пьяни. Скоро дверь открылась, и фигура магессы выглянула в проем.

— Сбежать захотела? Не рекомендую, на улице дубак дубаком, — тихо сказал он.

— Идиот, — голос у нее был еще сонный, но все равно свирепый. — У меня… зов природы. Выпусти.

Ему, кстати, тоже было надо.

Амелл сделала свои дела быстро, и он пошел следом (брр, на улице и впрямь дубак, скоро, наверное, снег пойдет). Вернулся в еще теплый дом и накрылся поплотнее. Засыпая, успел помолиться Создателю: пусть следующий день будет лучше. Без непрошеных гостей. И трупов.

Но Создатель, наверное, не услышал.


	5. Такого Создатель сотворить не мог

Непрошеные гости пришли прямо к завтраку. Алистер и Амелл сидели на крыльце и поедали нехитрую еду, как вдруг увидели, что небольшой отряд идет с запада, со стороны невысокой горы. Издалека были видны мечи и копья, а значит, на мирную встречу рассчитывать не приходилось.

Амелл, немного путаясь в своей огромной мантии, вскочила и побежала за посохом. Ей было проще, ее магия всегда при ней, а вот он, кретин, не успел еще облачиться в полный доспех, и сидел пока только в нагруднике и латной юбке. Надо успеть надеть хотя бы наплечники, шут с ними, с рукавицами…

Когда Алистер разглядел, кто шел к ним, он сначала подумал, что сошел с ума. Потому что таких отвратительных созданий просто не могло быть.

Их было шестеро. Четверо крупных, ростом с человека, и двое низких, как гномы. Кожа где-то выжжена дочерна, где-то гниет, слезая кусками. Огромные глаза навыкате подернуты серой пленкой, вместо носа две дырки, вместо зубов — костяные обломки. Но хуже всего был смрад: запах гниения, гноя, порчи и хрен знает чего еще, зловоние такое сильное, что, казалось, оно отравляет сам воздух. Его затошнило. Создатель милосердный, что это за твари?!

Оцепенение сорвал крик Амелл:

— Геррин, не подходи к ним! Заразишься!

Заразишься?.. Ну конечно! Скверна! Это порождения тьмы! Кровь и сопли Андрасте, да за что ж им такое?!

Он поудобнее перехватил щит, чтобы, в случае чего, отбиваться еще и им. Оглянулся на Амелл и увидел, что она руками собирала ману в какое-то очень большое заклинание. Потом перед глазами вспыхнуло темно-розовым, и его окружило сияние щита, но такого, которого он еще не видел. Очень скоро он понял, как действует щит: сбивает с ног всех, подобравшихся слишком близко. Какой-то частью сознания он сделал себе пометку потом спросить Амелл, что это она наколдовала. Шут с ним, если запрещенное, но ведь удобно!

На него напали, он отбивался, рубил, стараясь не подходить слишком уж близко, а самых наглых противников отбрасывал магический щит. Изрядная часть сил уходила на то, чтобы не дышать — смрад словно выедал легкие.

Однако не все было так плохо. Справившись с первым шоком и начав соображать, он понял, что эти твари глупы, а значит, победить их нетрудно.

Амелл сбрасывала на них «Огненный шар», посылала «Каменный кулак», потом снова жгла огнем, он махал мечом, протыкал, отрубал, не забывая обороняться… и все было кончено довольно быстро. Если не считать вони и омерзения, противники из порождений тьмы оказались куда слабее, чем вчерашние некроманты.

Потом, глядя на их трупы и по-прежнему задыхаясь от смрада, он подумал, что такую жизнь Создатель, конечно, сотворить не мог.

А затем его все-таки вырвало. Когда он немного отдышался, Амелл оттащила его в сторону, к сосновым деревьям. Там воздух был почище.

Сама Амелл тоже была очень бледна и слегка напоминала покойника, но держалась. Только оперлась руками о ствол, словно боясь, что упадет. Да, ее самообладанию можно было позавидовать. Или, может быть, дело было в том, что она стояла дальше от них?

Через какое-то время, придя в себя, она посмотрела на трупы, зажмурилась, выругалась… и пошла обратно. Алистер закрыл глаза, стремясь удержать дурноту. В воздухе ухнуло, запахло жареным мясом. Гнилым жареным мясом.

Его снова вырвало.

Амелл вызывала «Огненный шар» несколько раз, пока сгорели не только трупы, но и весь верхний слой земли. Затем вернулась к Алистеру.

Он сидел на земле, закрыв глаза, и считал до ста — в детстве этот прием срабатывал, когда он сильно чем-то травился. Внутренне он ругал себя на чем свет стоит. Отчего его так протащило? Подумаешь, гной и вонь, что с того? Дружище Алистер, ты не похож на нежную орхидею, которую выращивали в теплице. Почему, в конце концов, Амелл справилась, а ты нет?

— Надо проследить, откуда они пришли, — наконец сказал он. Голова кружилась, перед веками расходились болезненно-зеленые круги, но тошнота вроде ушла и стало полегче. Может быть, это было связано еще и с тем, что вонь начала рассеиваться.

— Мы не можем бросить Корвина и Резерфорда, — возразила Амелл.

— Придется, — отрезал он. — Я читал про… этих. Они появляются из-под земли, и если где-то появляется один отряд, то скоро набежит сотня. Говорят, убивая, они не пользуются оружием. Только зубами и когтями. Хочешь, чтобы нас живьем разорвали эти твари?

Зря он это сказал: когда представил эти _когти_ и _зубы_ … дурнота снова подбежала к горлу, и он уже думал, что его вывернет в третий раз, но Амелл наложила руну силы. Это помогло — голова прояснилась, появились силы и энергия.

— Их было всего шестеро, — сказал он. — И сообщений об их нападениях не было, это ведь считалась безопасная дорога, так? Значит, они вышли недавно и откуда-то недалеко. Наверное, из той горы в конце дороги.

Они пошли проверять.

Дружище Алистер оказался прав. Возле горы, слева от заболоченного ручья, в земле виднелась дыра, уходящая в темноту. Развороченные куски земли были еще черными, значит, эти твари выбрались совсем недавно. Внутри можно было разобрать нечто, похожее на ступеньки.

— Это что, выход? Или вход? Но куда? — тупо спросил он.

— В такие минуты сожалеешь, что нас обучают только магии и не рассказывают, что происходит в мире, — сказала Амелл.

— Я бы лучше и дальше жил в неведении, — искренне сказал Алистер.

Амелл вызвала «Землетрясение», и очень скоро проход был засыпан валунами и крупными обломками пород. Алистер для проверки пнул камни сапогом. Лежат надежно. Он вздохнул с облегчением.

— Пошли-ка обратно. Страшно хочу глотнуть чего-нибудь покрепче неваррского.

Магесса взглянула с неодобрением.

— Лучше поешь, — бросила она.

— О нет! Есть я теперь захочу очень, очень нескоро.

Возвращаясь назад, с мрачной иронией он размышлял, каких еще нежданных гостей им ждать. Сначала некроманты и маги крови, теперь вот порождения тьмы. Следуя тенденции, следующие гости должны быть еще хуже. Что может быть хуже малефикаров и порождений тьмы? Разбойники? Они боятся и магов, и храмовников, убегут, стоит только Амелл легонько полыхнуть молнией. Демоны и одержимые? Он храмовник, справится. Дракон? Вот, хорошая мысль. С драконом они еще не дрались.

Резерфорд, где бы ты ни был, очнись уже. Дракон меня, кажется, прибьет.

Затем Алистер вспомнил, что пришло время принимать лириум.

Лириум помог, и необходимость в крепком алкоголе отпала. Вернулась уверенность в себе, стало спокойно и как-то умиротворенно. Солнце грело лицо, листва шептала на ветру, и возникло ощущение, что он со всем справится, даже с драконом, Пустота его возьми.

Это было… ново.

Алистер понял, что что-то изменилось. Не в обстоятельствах. В нем самом.

В последние два дня он был сам по себе. Не было командиров и капитанов, отдающих приказы. Не было вездесущего ока Рыцаря-Командора, под которым невольно съеживаешься, даже если ни в чем не виноват. Не было сестер Церкви и пожилых монахинь, читающих наставления и больно бьющих по рукам. Никто не говорил ему, что делать и как думать, никто не объяснял, кто он и где его место. Он все решал сам. Амелл помогла, конечно — на самом деле, он был очень благодарен судьбе, что из магов осталась именно она — но не она была главной.

В последний раз он был сам по себе… когда?.. в детстве, должно быть, до того, как его забрали в аббатство. Но после… после решения принимали за него. Что изучать, как тренироваться, кем быть, во что верить, кому доверять, кого опасаться, на что обращать внимание, к чему готовиться, что считать важным. Он чувствовал, что его жизнь ему не принадлежит. Смирился с этим, или ему казалось, что смирился. И даже видел плюсы в том, чтобы быть ведомым: никакой ответственности, и меньше занимаешь голову вопросами, ответов на которые все равно нет.

Но в последние два дня, когда он вынужденно оказался главным… изнутри вдруг показался какой-то другой, _новый Алистер._ Этот новый Алистер знал, что делать, умел принимать решения, отличался уверенностью в себе и не падал духом. Он _действовал_ , а не ждал, пока решат за него.

Сиськи Андрасте. Этот новый Алистер ему нравился.

Он посмотрел на Амелл, которая тоже сидела на солнце, погруженная в невеселые думы.

— Помыться хочешь?

Магесса подняла голову. Взгляд ее не выражал ничего хорошего.

— Я серьезно. После этих тварей мне кажется, что вся моя одежда пропиталась вонью. Я вот хочу помыться, а ты? Скажи, и я натаскаю воды.

Амелл молчала, не зная, что сказать. Он понимал ее: перспектива оказаться голой в компании храмовника, с которым она знакома всего пару дней, так себе. Самое паршивое, что ее опасения были небеспочвенны: в Башне была парочка молодых придурков, которые любили подсматривать за ученицами. Он обезоруживающе улыбнулся:

— Я, конечно, хреновый храмовник, но тайных подглядываний среди моих грехов нет. Можешь быть спокойна. Это честное предложение. В доме есть таз и бадья, хочешь — закроешься в доме, хочешь — в сарае. А я буду сидеть смирненько и читать молитвы. Обещаю.

Он сдержал обещание. Сидел на крыльце, чистил меч и доспехи и даже не смотрел в сторону сарая, ожидая, пока она выйдет. Молитв, правда, не читал. В голове была пустота, и это было даже приятно.

Амелл после помывки повеселела и больше не глядела сычом; скинула черную мантию и надела свою синюю робу, которая как раз высохла.

Да и он сам, опрокинув на себя первые ковши горячей воды, почувствовал себя намного лучше. Затем сильно, до красноты, тер себя мочалкой: ему казалось, что вонь от порождений тьмы проникла даже под кожу.

Надев нижнюю рубашку и штаны, осмотрел свою одежду. Туника с горящим мечом разодрана и залита кровью. Прорехи можно зашить, но грязь и кровь уже не выведешь. По-хорошему ее бы выкинуть или пустить на тряпки, но запасной у него нет, а надевать доспехи храмовника прямо на нижнюю рубашку — плохая идея. Он как-то пробовал. Подумав, тунику решил все же постирать, а потом зашить. Вернется в Башню — выдадут новую, но пока придется обойтись чем есть.

Хорошо, дружище Алистер, а пока что наденешь? Не может же храмовник перед магом ходить в одном исподнем. И тут он вспомнил про черную мантию, которую сняла Амелл и оставила — какое приятное совпадение — тут же, в сарае.

Он поднял черную шерстяную мантию. Покрутил в руках. Что ж. Сегодня сэр Алистер Геррин будет одет по последней тевинтерской моде.

Когда Амелл увидела его в обновках, посмеялась, но ничего не сказала. Алистеру даже показалось, что она одобряет его выбор.

Потом он жарил лепешки к обеду (Амелл удивилась, узнав, что он умеет готовить) и много болтал. Травил байки про братьев-храмовников, рассказывал про свое житье-бытье в в замке и детские шалости, про скучные уроки и суровых монахинь, жаловался, что наплечники натирают, вспоминал любимых лошадей. Ничего личного, просто болтовня.

Удивительно, но Амелл его болтовня, кажется, нравилась. Она слушала его внимательно, иногда вставляя свои замечания, и больше не носила свою ледяную маску.

Наверное, ей тоже нравился новый Алистер.

Вечером она пожаловалась:

— Жалко, что здесь читать нечего.

Алистер кивнул на шкаф, заставленный книгами:

— А это что?

— Ты хоть смотрел, что там? Вся нижняя полка — учебники. Кое-что интересное, но после событий последних дней я пока не способна впитывать новые знания. А вот остальное…

Она подошла к шкафу и начала читать названия.

— «Удивительные приключения пиратки Флоры в Неварре», «На пороге неизведанной страсти», «Ее прощальное письмо», «Корабль пленных невест». О, смотри-ка, и даже «Роза Орлея».

— Так вот, значит, что любят почитывать тевинтерцы, — посмеиваясь, сказал Алистер. — Хм, если библиотека Минратоуса такая, может, мне там и понравится.

— Не для меня. Как открою, прочту пару строчек — и прямо чувствую, как мозги в горох превращаются. Жаль. Я люблю читать перед сном.

Она пожелала ему спокойной ночи и ушла в другую комнату.

Алистер проверил засовы на двери, положил меч в изголовье и растянулся перед затухающим очагом. Вдруг пришла мысль: а ведь жаль, что через день или два все это закончится. Жаль! Дыхание Создателя, жаль! Даже если завтра прилетит дракон, все равно жаль. Потому что неизвестно, что будет с новым Алистером, когда он вернется в Башню.

Ночью ему снятся порождения тьмы и некроманты, он сражается с ними плечом к плечу с братьями-храмовниками, но все его соратники погибают. И тогда он становится большим, очень большим, он растет и срубает своим огромным мечом головы всем врагам.


	6. Невидимые нити

На следующий день Алистер проснулся, как всегда, рано — Церковь всем своим воспитанникам прививала эту полезную привычку. По звукам дождя он сразу понял, что погода наконец испортилась.

Он отпер дом и осторожно выглянул наружу. Серый обложной дождь, ветра нет, и отчетливо похолодало. Но вокруг — никого. Никого. Ни некромантов, ни малефикаров, ни порождений тьмы, ни разбойников. И драконы тоже не почтили их своим присутствием. Дружище Алистер, возможно, сегодня будет спокойный день. Возможно даже, сегодня они уедут отсюда, с этих трижды проклятых болот. Хотелось бы надеяться.

Он умылся, разжег огонь в очаге. Амелл, услышав шум, тоже проснулась и вышла. Потом он пошел кормить и поить лошадей, а когда вернулся, то увидел, как магесса склонилась над Корвином, и ее руки светились ярко-голубым, как при диагностических заклинаниях.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он.

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности и прервала заклинание.

— Мне показалось, что он дернулся, и показалось, что была слабая вспышка магии. Но, может, у меня уже голова едет и нервы шалят. Ты не мог бы проверить?

Он удивился.

— Я? Как?

— Мне говорили, что храмовники могут как-то распознать, насколько близко к магу в Тени находятся демоны.

Что? Демоны?! В груди мгновенно полыхнула злость и разочарование. Дружище Алистер, ты вот думал, что она тебе доверяет? Получи по морде. Сначала она говорит, что Корвин не одержим, что это невозможно. Теперь просит проверить, насколько демоны близко. Что-то она от него скрывает, и этим «что-то» может оказаться очень, очень неприятный сюрприз.

Нет, магам доверять нельзя.

— Сейчас, Амелл, я задам тебе два вопроса, — медленно и серьезно сказал он. — И ожидаю услышать от тебя правдивые ответы.

Он ожидал, что она снова наденет свою привычную маску высокомерия, но вместо этого она побледнела и опустила глаза.

— Хорошо.

— Первый вопрос. Два дня назад ты утверждала, что Корвин не может быть одержим. Насколько это правда?

— Я действительно так думала. — Ее слова звучали искренне. Правду говорит или изощренно врет? — Его дух не может воссоединиться с телом, значит, и демон в наш мир проникнуть не может. Но сегодня мне пришло в голову… — она осеклась, и снова посмотрела на Корвина.

— Выкладывай все, — потребовал он. — Без утайки. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я помог, мне нужно знать всю правду, какая бы она ни была.

Она глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь собраться с духом.

— Демоны гнева, праздности, страха и гордыни пройти не смогут. Но если его в Тени найдет очень, очень могущественный демон желания, то шансы есть.

— Насколько велики шансы?

— Не слишком. Во-первых, демоны такой силы в принципе редки. Во-вторых, Корвин все-таки маг Круга, и очень опытный маг. Он знает, как общаться с демонами, точнее, как с ними не общаться. Не все так плохо. Но…

— …но это возможно, — закончил за нее фразу Алистер.

— Любой может быть одержим, не только маг, — пожала плечами Амелл. — Кому, как не храмовнику, об этом знать.

— Кому, как не храмовнику, знать, что магам для этого не требуется специальных условий? — возразил он со злостью.

Она вспыхнула, хотела что-то возразить, но не стала.

— Второй вопрос, — продолжил он. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я проверил у него? И как?

— Храмовники могут проверить связи мага с Тенью. Если канал чистый, значит, демонов нет, маг не одержим.

— Но это и ты можешь, как маг, — возразил он. — Зачем тебе моя помощь?

— Я уже проверила. Ничего не ощущаю, пусто. Может быть, все так и есть, а может, я не там ищу, или не чувствую. Мне говорили, что опытные храмовники могут также… как это сказать… нащупать присутствие демона, если он находится рядом с магом. Но я не знаю, умеешь ли ты это.

Она устало вздохнула и потерла лоб.

— Я не знаю, Алистер, у меня уже мысли путаются, — призналась она. — Мы, маги, чувствуем потоки изнутри, а вы — снаружи, может быть, есть разница? Может быть, ты найдешь что-то другое? Стоит проверить.

Он поискал у себя в памяти. Умение, о котором говорила Амелл, называлось «Ослепляющее присутствие». Алистер знал о нем только теоретически, никогда не делал, потому что никогда не сталкивался ни с демонами, ни с одержимыми. Он был совершенно не уверен, что у него это получится, не говоря уже о том, что получится как надо. Но попробовать стоило.

— Ладно, — кивнул он. — Не обещаю, правда, что выйдет.

Он подумал и распорядился:

— Мне нужно сосредоточиться на энергии Корвина, так что тебе лучше выйти из комнаты. Или вообще из дома. А я… а мне, пожалуй, пригодится лириум.

Амелл подчинилась. Он взял лириум из своих запасов — эти зелья были сильнее тех, что выдавали магам. Выпил один флакон, сел возле кровати и сконцентрировался.

Канал связи Корвина с Тенью — его магические потоки, или нити, он нащупал быстро. Ничего удивительного, Корвин был сильный и опытный маг. Связь была мощной, но чистой, он проверял тщательно, но чувствовал только один вид магической энергии, ничего постороннего. Тогда он попробовал продвинуться дальше, к Завесе. Это было сложнее, нити начали истончаться и выскальзывать. Он сконцентрировался еще сильнее, погружаясь в подобие медитации. Как обычно, при таком глубоком погружении в ушах зашумело, а в затылке заныло.

В конце концов ему удалось пробиться к месту, где нити перетекают через Завесу, но дальше, как ни старался, проникнуть не смог. Дух Корвина — он мог бы поклясться — был где-то рядом. Более ничего не ощущалось.

Он открыл глаза и встал. Голова немного кружилась, сердце стучало шумно и быстро, но в остальном все было в порядке. Дружище Алистер, твои наставники не зря хвалили тебя за дисциплину и концентрацию: «Ослепляющее присутствие» у него с трудом, но все же получилось, хоть и не до конца. Не всякий храмовник на четвертом году службы смог бы этим похвалиться.

Амелл вошла в дом немедленно, как только увидела, что он закончил.

— Получилось?

— Еле-еле, — признался он. — Но получилось. Я ничего не почувствовал.

Она с облегчением выдохнула.

— Правда, это все равно может ничего не значить, — продолжил он. — Мы с тобой можем ошибаться. Или демон может прийти завтра. Или он уже пришел, только хорошо замаскировался. Сиськи Андрасте! Лучше бы Резерфорду уже очнуться. Кстати, как он?

Магесса подошла к опекуну и вывела диагностическое заклинание.

— Неплохо. Почти восстановился. Думаю, придет в себя вечером или завтра утром.

Он снова мрачно подумал, что, как только Резерфорд очнется, все вернется на круги своя. А что будет с новым Алистером в Круге? Скорее всего, со временем старый возьмет верх. И это, Мор его подери, было грустно и как-то… несправедливо, что ли.

Он бы хотел проверить, на что способен новый Алистер.

— Что делаем с Корвином? — спрашивает Амелл. — Оставляем все как есть, на волю Создателя?

Новому Алистеру решение приходит быстро.

— Сделаем так. На эту ночь положим Корвина со мной в комнате. Если вдруг полезут демоны, я с ними разберусь.

— А если не успеешь?

— Ничего, ты проснешься и что-нибудь придумаешь, — убежденно говорит он. — Главное, сочини мне потом какую-нибудь красивую эпитафию, договорились? Что-нибудь про безрассудную смелость и потрясающую красоту. Умом сам понимаю, что не вышел.

Она смеется.

— Спасибо тебе, — внезапно говорит она.

— Мне? За что?

— Любой другой храмовник сначала бы проткнул Корвина мечом, а потом начал бы разбираться. Спасибо, что ты… Словом, спасибо, что тебе не все равно.

— Амелл, ты забыла? Я хреновый храмовник.

— Значит, мне повезло, — каким-то изменившимся голосом отзывается она.

Его нутро сводит, как от изжоги, и возникает ощущение, что между ними сейчас что-то произошло, хотя ни он, ни она даже не шевелились, только стояли и смотрели. Старый Алистер сказал, что он дурак, велел отвернуться и заняться чем-то полезным. Новый Алистер смотрел на эту другую — настоящую Амелл — и она ему нравилась. Сильная, но сострадающая, умная, но сомневающаяся, гордая, но требующая, и — сиськи Андрасте! — красивая. Странно, но он как будто впервые увидел ее.

Затем они завтракают в тишине. Не той тягостной и неловкой, когда что-то давит и лихорадочно соображаешь, что еще бы сказать, а задумчивой и умиротворенной, какая бывает между друзьями. Дождь молотит по крыше, потрескивают дрова, огонь в очаге уютно освещает комнату, и Алистеру — впервые за долгое время — хорошо и спокойно.

Амелл выходит на крыльцо и смотрит на серые потоки дождя, которые падают на раскисшую землю и опавшие листья, думает о своем. Алистер смотрит на ее чуть сгорбленную спину и внезапно ощущает, что между ним и Амелл словно бы возникают и натягиваются невидимые нити. На какую-то долю секунды — предвидение? желание? опасение? — он со всей ясностью видит, что она вошла в его жизнь надолго… но это видение быстро исчезает.

Если бы Алистер был хорошим андрастианцем, он бы сказал, что их свел вместе Создатель, но Алистер не был хорошим андрастианцем. Если бы Алистер был фаталистом, он бы сказал, что их свела вместе судьба, но Алистер не был фаталистом.

Годы спустя, вспоминая этот момент, он наконец понял, что это было: к нему пришло осознание того, что перед ним — _та самая женщина._

Сам толком не осознавая, что делает, он подходит и осторожно кладет ей руку на плечо. Она вздрагивает, но ничего не говорит, и не поворачивается. Какое-то время они стоят вот так: серые потоки дождя, хмурое низкое небо, воздух холодит щеки, руки и шею, оранжевые пятна от огня пляшут на полу, а его рука — на ее плече, и невидимые нити натягиваются.

Наконец она поворачивается, смотрит на него долгим взглядом, и этот взгляд говорит ему больше, чем любые слова. Они стоят так, друг напротив друга, не прикасаясь, не шевелясь, ничего не говоря — и все понимая.

Амелл сходит с крыльца и идет — точнее, бежит под дождем — в сарай. Алистер сомневается пару мгновений, но затем идет за ней… или, быть может, его влекут невидимые нити.

Увидев его, она отступает на пару шагов, но поздно. Он обхватывает ее плечи — нежно, но настойчиво, в глубине души опасаясь, что сейчас все прекратится — и накрывает губами ее бледные губы. Она отвечает, жадно и немного неумело, но быстро прерывается.

— Не надо, Алистер… — шепчет она лихорадочно и прячет глаза. — Нам нельзя.

Она, конечно, была права. Тысячу раз права. Правильнее всего было бы сейчас отойти, отпустить какую-нибудь глупую шутку или извиниться, оставшееся время делать вид, что ничего не было, и держаться от нее подальше. Так поступил бы хороший храмовник, но он таким не был. Он не хотел ее отпускать, наплевав на последствия, а лириум в крови наполнял эйфорией и ощущением всемогущества. Да и Амелл, отвернувшись, не вырывалась из объятий.

— Скажи мне «нет», и я уйду, — произнес он, и сам удивился, как охрип его голос.

Она широко распахнула глаза — серо-зеленые, как трава на этих болотах. В них плескалось одиночество и злость, те же, что давным-давно поселились и у него внутри.

Кто кого поцеловал после этого, Алистер не помнил, ощущая только желание и головокружение. Он пришел в себя уже тогда, когда Амелл стояла у стенки, а он расстегивал пуговицы на ее робе, и обнаружил… контрабанду.

— Амелл, это что? Орлесианский корсет?

Обнаруженный предмет нижнего белья красиво подчеркивал грудь и спускался почти до пупка. Он был сделан из мягкой атласной ткани, такого же синего цвета, как и роба. Алистер точно помнил, что носить подобное в Башне Кинлох запрещалось. Во избежание.

— Бюстье, — хихикнула она и чуть покраснела.

— Очень красиво, — промурлыкал он и продолжил расстегивать робу.

Конечно же, трусики были из того же комплекта, а вот чулки оказались самыми обычными, из темно-серой шерсти. Он потянулся, чтобы снять ее робу, но она отказалась: холодно, оставь распахнутой.

Она запустила руки ему под рубашку, потянула наверх, и он скинул ее через голову. Амелл, словно любуясь, провела руками по его груди, проследила пути шрамов пальцами, немного задержавшись на том, что он получил вчера. Он снова поцеловал ее, чувствуя, как жар и нетерпение разгораются… и постарался охладиться. Нет. Он не хочет, чтобы это произошло быстро.

Алистер начал расстегивать крючки бюстье, осторожно и медленно, наслаждаясь моментом. Амелл ему не помогала, кажется, ей это нравилось, и, когда он справился с последним крючком, на ее лице появилась довольная улыбка, похожая на то, как учитель смотрит на успех ученика. Половинки бюстье разъехались, открывая ее грудь. Соски торчали и покрылись мурашками, отчасти от возбуждения, отчасти от холода. Он прикоснулся к ним, чуть-чуть сжал, и был вознагражден: Амелл застонала, откинула голову назад и закусила губу.

Он начал целовать ее тело: шею, ключицы, грудь, живот. Присев перед ней, так, что его глаза оказались на уровне ее бедер, спросил взглядом. Она кивнула, и он стянул с нее трусики. Ее женский запах был пряным и чуть-чуть пресным.

Его разрывало на две половины: одна хотела немедленно погрузить в это нежное и женское рот и язык, прижаться сильно, разворотить там все и насладиться взрывом, вторая уговаривала не спешить и растянуть удовольствие. Вторая победила.

Он встал с коленей, и она жадно потянулась к нему, губы ко рту, руки к плечам. Ответив на поцелуй, он осторожно опустил правую руку ей на лобок, пока высоко, не дотрагиваясь до нежных складок.

— Ты позволишь?

— Да, — выдохнула она и расставила ноги.

Тут он вдруг испугался. Он подумал: _а что, если это ее первый раз_? Это казалось вполне вероятным, не зря ведь у нее репутация недотроги. Но внутри было очень мокро, пальцы сами собой проскользнули внутрь, не встречая препятствий, а ее стон, раздавшийся вслед за этим, был явно не от боли. Ах так. Оказывается, наша скромница не такая уж скромная.

Нежная кожа складок, истекающая смазкой, на ощупь казалась шелковой. Он ласкал ее пальцами, а она выгибалась назад, кусала губы и прикладывала ладони к рту, стараясь заглушить стоны. Всегда идеальная коса растрепалась. Это зрелище завораживало, настолько, что он даже забыл про себя, хотя собственное желание уже сильно скручивало живот. Потом ему пришла в голову другая идея.

Он отстранился, развязал штаны, высвободил член и начал водить головкой по ее половым губам. Буквально через полминуты она прекратила стонать и двигаться, замолчала, зажмурилась… и вдруг сильно выгнулась в позвоночнике, а из ее рук посыпались искры. Она застыла так на пару секунд, а потом выдохнула и расслабилась с громким стоном. Это было чудовищно, фантастически, сногсшибательно красиво. Он смотрел и смотрел, словно вбирая глазами ее удовольствие.

— Создатель милосердный, — прошептала она наконец, смотря на свои руки потемневшими глазами. — В последний раз я теряла контроль над магией лет в тринадцать…

Он улыбнулся. Внутри плескалось радость, удовольствие и еще что-то, похожее на чувство победы.

— Ну, а я? Пустишь меня? — он слегка нажал членом на вход, словно усиливая вопрос. — Все еще хочешь?

— Хочу… Но… Алистер, я не предохраняюсь. Ты не мог бы…

Блин, ну конечно. Вряд ли такая, как Амелл, постоянно пьет противозачаточные эликсиры, а значит, могут быть последствия. Блуд с подопечной — это одно, но беременность — совсем другое. Такого никто не захочет. Он коротко и серьезно кивнул, стараясь, чтобы она поверила.

— Понял. Позабочусь об этом. Только… ты не против развернуться? Мне нравится сзади.

Она без слов повернулась к нему спиной, поддела край робы, задрала до талии, оперлась на руки.

Он нащупал пальцами шелковые складки, погладил их нежно. Вошел, наслаждаясь удовольствием, теплом и близостью. Амелл ахнула, двинулась навстречу. Сиськи Андрасте. Под маской льда оказалась женщина, и женщина страстная.

Он старался растянуть удовольствие, останавливался, глубоко дышал, откладывая конец. Когда, наконец, подкатило седьмой или восьмой раз, он быстро выдернул член, пару раз провел кулаком, и сперма брызнула ему на руку и на сено, устилающее пол сарая. Затем ноги перестали держать, и он рухнул на пол, утаскивая Амелл за собой. Он обнял ее за плечи и зарылся в волосы, слыша, как гулко и часто бьется сердце. Так они лежали какое-то время.

— Тебя накажут, — хрипло сказала Амелл.

Он издал неопределенный звук.

— Пятнадцать раз по спине и заду. Переживу. А вот тебя посадят читать молитвы, еще неизвестно, что хуже.

Она хихикнула.

— Если узнают.

Вот такая, раскрасневшаяся, расслабленная — такая Амелл была ему непривычна. Но тоже нравилась.

Они полежали так еще немного. Он ожидал, что она скоро встанет и начнет одеваться, но Амелл, кажется, нравилось лежать вот так. Дождь колотил по крыше, лошади фыркали, дорога кисла под дождем. Но ему… им было хорошо. Просто лежать вот так. Невидимые нити натянулись, стали толще и короче.

— Знаешь… А наши парни уверены, что ты недотрога и синий чулок. Что мужчин не подпускаешь к себе даже на милю, и даже в ванну ходишь в закрытом до шеи халате. Предварительно закрывшись на двенадцать замков.

— Я очень старалась, чтобы так думали, — непонятно ответила она.

Он поднял голову.

— Что? Почему?

Она побледнела и отвернулась. Не ответила, но он и так понял.

— Так, — медленно и серьезно сказал он. — И кто это был?

— Неважно уже.

Он легонько нажал на ее плечи и развернул лицо магессы к себе.

— Если спрашиваю, отвечай, — потребовал он.

— Сэр Гавен, — неохотно ответила Амелл.

— Я такого не помню.

— Его перевели несколько лет назад, тебя еще не было.

Он помолчал. Легкость и удовольствие словно смыло, на смену пришел гнев и омерзение. Спрашивать дальше или так он сделает только хуже?

— И он…

— Не успел, — быстро сказала она. — Йован, мой друг, тогда меня спас.

— И что с ним сделали? — спросил он. — Надеюсь, перевели на «особо трудный» участок?

— Да. Но не по этому обвинению. И только через два года. И эти два года были… неприятными.

— А ты хороша в эвфемизмах, — саркастически отозвался он. — Я бы употребил другое слово. В общем, этот красавец погиб, я так понимаю?

— Да.

Он сильнее прижал ее к себе.

— А с кем ты успела-то? С Резерфордом?

Он точно знал, что с Калленом у них ничего не было. Каллен скорее бы повесился на статуе Андрасте, причем голым, чем позволил бы себе неуставные отношения. Но ему было интересно, как она ответит. Соврет или нет?

— Нет, Каллен никогда себе ничего не позволял. Хотя я знаю, что он в меня влюблен.

Хм. Не соврала.

— Тогда с кем?

— Не скажу.

Голос был тихий, но твердый, и Алистер понял, что дальше расспрашивать бесполезно. И еще он понял, что этот человек все еще в Башне, иначе бы хранить тайну не имело смысла.

Они лежали рядом, думая о своем, или вовсе ни о чем не думая. Дождь по-прежнему стучал по крыше, лошади по-прежнему фыркали, дорога по-прежнему кисла. А потом — он сам не понял как — они снова занялись любовью. Сначала они просто лежали рядом, потом просто целовались, а потом внизу живота снова возникло знакомое желание, и вот она уже откидывается на спину, раздвигает колени, обнимает его за плечи, и он попадает внутрь, а там горячо и скользко.

Секс с ней не был похож на секс с другими. Шлюхи, даже когда старались, все равно отрабатывали деньги, деревенским девкам было любопытно, и хотелось, в принципе, любого мужика. С Амелл было по-другому. Она хотела его. Даже не так: хотела — _его_. С горечью он понял, что ни разу в жизни не занимался любовью с женщиной, которая бы желала его самого.

На этот раз все тише и слаще, он словно смакует момент, и оргазм подкатывает быстро. Чувствуя, что готов кончить, Алистер вынимает член, сжимает его рукой и направляет вниз, стараясь не забрызгать робу Амелл.

Вытирает руку и прижимает магессу к себе, крепко-крепко, вдыхая запах ее волос. Они пахнут дождем, палой листвой и дымом. Она утыкается ему в шею и говорит:

— Ты так меня держишь, как будто боишься, что я сейчас убегу.

— А ты бы хотела убежать?

Спросил, и сам испугался. А что если она ответит «да»?

— Нет, наоборот… мы не могли бы… еще немножечко так полежать?

И он думает, что ее, наверное, впервые так обнимает мужчина. И, конечно, они лежат так еще «немножечко».

Когда они, наконец, уходят из сарая, он вспоминает про спрятанные книги. Смотрит на балки под крышей. Книги на месте.

***

Утром Алистер просыпается от звука отпираемой двери. Он открывает глаза и успевает увидеть Амелл, которая быстро выскальзывает из дома налево. Со сна он пугается, что магесса решила сбежать, но потом понимает, что она просто хочет умыться. Дождь льет, как и вчера, мягко стучит по крыше.

Алистер смотрит на Корвина. Маг по-прежнему лежит без движения, его глаза по-прежнему светятся серо-синим.

Прошло четверть часа, а Амелл все еще не возвращалась. Алистер напряг слух — из сарая никаких звуков, впрочем, возможно, это было из-за дождя. Внутри зарождается какое-то нехорошее, даже мерзкое предчувствие. Какое-то время он ждет, а потом идет проверять.

— Что ты делаешь? — хмуро спрашивает он.

Амелл вздрагивает. Книги — от тевинтерских магистров, те, что он спрятал — падают с ее рук.

— Понятно. Увидела, где я их спрятал, — еще более хмуро говорит Алистер.

И внезапно все становится ясно. Все части загадки становятся на место, свет освещает темные участки, все находит свое объяснение. Картина складывается.

Она разбирается в тевинтерских амулетах. Она выжила в том бою. Она знает заклинания некромантии и магии крови. Она предложила погрузить Резерфорда в целительную кому… а может, просто желала убрать лишнего храмовника? Не слишком ли долго Каллен уже без сознания? И вчера, перед ним, она отказалась снимать робу… потому что холодно? Или потому что… за рукавами было, что скрывать?

— Алистер… — Амелл бледнеет и отходит на шаг, в ее лице не страх, а какое-то удивление. От того, что ее раскрыли? Или от того, что ее раскрыл он, простак-деревенщина?

Он подходит к ней близко, стискивает зубы и челюсти. Чувствует себя обманутым, наивным добряком. Невидимые нити. Ну он и идиот. Да его просто соблазнили, чтобы он не увидел очевидного. Дружище Алистер, тебя ли не предупреждали, что магам доверять нельзя?

— Покажи мне свои руки, Амелл, — приказывает он.

— Зачем… — начинает магесса, и тут до нее доходит. — Нет.

— Покажи сама, или я сделаю это сам.

— Нет!

Тогда он хватает ее за запястья, ощущая внутри мерзкую, холодную пустоту, и думает: только попробуй, сучка, сопротивляться, получишь «Святую кару». Задирает левый рукав. Белая кожа с голубыми прожилками вен. Шрамов нет. Задирает правый рукав. То же самое.

Кем бы ни была Амелл, магию крови она не практиковала.

Алистер смотрит на магессу. Она бледна и тяжело дышит, крылья носа раздуваются, и он почти физически чувствует ее обиду и разочарование. Он пока еще не понимает, что произошло, но кишки уже сворачиваются в змеиное кубло, пока…

— Что здесь происходит? — раздается голос Каллена.

Он вздрагивает и отпускает Амелл. Она аккуратно, с достоинством, опускает рукава своей робы. Медленно, почти демонстративно, подбирает обе книги. Выходит.

Алистер все еще не понимает, что произошло, но уже чувствует горечь, пустоту и невосполнимую утрату.

На болотах они пробыли до вечера этого дня. Все это время Амелл держится холодно и на Алистера упорно не смотрит. Оно и понятно. Он бы и сам на себя больше не смотрел.

С ней он впервые в жизни почувствовал себя желанным. И теперь, когда узнал, каково это, было вдвойне больнее осознавать, что больше в его жизни такого не повторится.

Даже если бы она его простила.


	7. Временная замена

Следующие две недели были насыщены событиями — приятное разнообразие после сонных дежурств в Круге. При первой же возможности они отослали воронов в башню с отчетом, сообщили, что с Корвином, и, когда они приехали, все уже было готово для экзорцизма. Корвина освободили. Когда он пришел в себя, сказал, что ничего не помнит. Последнее, мол, воспоминание — сшибает волной, а дальше открываю глаза, а тут вы. Рыцарь-Командор Грегор не поверил, но Ирвинг возразил, что после экзорцизма это обычное дело. Втихую Грегор дал распоряжение присматривать за очнувшимся. Следили аккуратно и пристально, но ничего подозрительного в его поведении не нашли.

Алистера, Резерфорда и Амелл несколько раз таскали по допросам. То вместе, то порознь, то утром, то посреди ночи, то вместо обеда (последнее Алистера очень разозлило). Понятно, почему: сверяли версии. На допросах Амелл вела себя спокойно, даже, пожалуй, надменно, обжигая храмовников ледяным взглядом и отвечая на вопросы коротко и отрывисто. На Алистера так ни разу и не взглянула.

Алистер опасался, что его спросят, не случилось ли у них с Амелл неуставных отношений (а для Грегора таковым было даже рукопожатие без перчатки), потому что он был не уверен, что сможет убедительно соврать, отвечая на прямой вопрос. А если бы у них возникли подозрения, то… в общем, у Церкви были методы добиться правды от своих слуг. Но этого не спрашивали. Возможно, из-за репутации обоих: Амелл слыла неприступной ледышкой, ненавидящей храмовников, он — туповатым солдафоном, который предпочитает держаться от магов как можно дальше. А возможно, Каллен его выгородил. А возможно, и то, и другое.

Но было кое-что и похуже. Он ломал голову, как объяснить, почему он — единственный! — при атаке тевинтерского магистра остался на ногах. Списать все на исключительную дисциплину и присутствие духа? Самому смешно. Пожать плечами и сказать «повезло»? Несерьезно. Рассказать об амулете? Алистер не считал себя трусом, но при мысли о том, что он, храмовник Круга, признается, что носил амулет тевинтерской церкви, у него кишки переворачивались. Как там говорила Амелл? Мага за это бы казнили сразу, храмовник, может быть, еще и отделается, но он мог отделаться так, что лучше бы его сразу повесили. Да, у Церкви были… свои методы.

И было бы еще полбеды, был бы амулет при нем, можно было бы показать, притвориться дурачком (что-что, а это у него получалось отлично), но амулет куда-то пропал. И Алистер даже не помнил, где его обронил. Знал только, что амулета на нем не было, когда они возвращались в Башню.

Подумав, решил сказать, что Амелл наложила на него магический щит. Вроде так она советовала. Версия не ахти, но лучше, чем ничего. Как выяснилось, именно эту версию поведала и сама Амелл.

Интересно, что для Амелл все случившееся сыграло на руку. Ирвинг хвалил ее за самоконтроль и изобретательность, прозрачно намекая, что титул Старшей Чародейки уже не за горами. Она обскакала всех конкурентов, даже умника Ниалла. Грегор, и тот отметил, что ее действия в данных обстоятельствах «оправданны и взвешенны». Для старика это был мощный комплимент. И, конечно же, все похвалы Амелл воспринимала так же, как и все остальное — с ледяной презрительной вежливостью.

Так прошли две недели. Фактически, он раз за разом рассказывал одно и то же. Это было легко, ведь он говорил правду — и молчал о том, о чем они так и не спросили. Затем допросы прекратились, и Алистер вернулся к своим обычным скучным обязанностям.

Ложась на койку вечером и закрывая глаза, он иногда вспоминал Амелл… ту, другую Амелл. Как она улыбалась, как пила вино и болтала глупости, как накладывала заклинания и сжигала тех тварей заживо… Как прижималась к нему, как пахла, какие звуки при этом издавала… но он поспешно прогонял эти мысли. Зачем себя мучить? Она будет Старшей Чародейкой, а он продолжит быть никем. То, что произошло между ними, не должно было произойти, и уж точно никогда не повторится. Он забудет ее со временем. Снова пойдет по шлюхам и будет покупать рунные камни. Все пойдет своим чередом.

Жизнь несправедлива, дружище Алистер, но кто сказал, что она должна быть справедлива?

Так он думал, и почти себя убедил. Но потом к нему подошел Резерфорд.

***

Каллен нашел его в зале для тренировок, где Алистер отрабатывал заслон щитом. Мешок, набитый соломой — совсем не то же самое, что мешок, набитый горохом. Неправильно выставишь блок — онемеет вся рука.

— Геррин, есть разговор.

— Если ты про азартные игры, то я пас, — отозвался Алистер. — Да, знаю, про меня разные слухи ходят, но на самом деле у меня другие развлечения.

— Что? — Каллен сдвинул брови. — Какие еще азартные игры? Я бы не стал их предлагать. Кто еще играет? Где?

Ох, он и забыл, что у Резерфорда отсутствует чувство юмора.

— Каллен, тебе надо чаще общаться с людьми, — искренне посоветовал он. — Ну, знаешь, с нормальными. Или хотя бы чаще бывать на свежем воздухе. Остужает голову, успокаивает… начинаешь понимать, где шутят.

Резерфорд смущенно улыбнулся.

— Ты прав, я иногда… слишком серьезен.

Он потер затылок, как всегда делал, когда был не уверен. Его бледное лицо немного покраснело.

— С чего бы начать… Ты сколько уже служишь в Башне? Третий год?

— Четвертый.

— Четвертый. И у тебя до сих пор нет подопечного мага.

— Я сам отказался.

— Да, Командор так и сказал. И еще сказал, что из тебя вышел бы хороший опекун.

— Что?! Ты говорил обо мне с Грегором? Зачем?

Алистер не знал, что в этой новости поразило его больше: то, что Каллен обсуждал его с Рыцарем-Командором, или то, что Рыцарь-Командор… хм, кажется, хвалил его.

— Я не вызнавал ничего, — замахал руками Резерфорд, как бы извиняясь. — Я пришел к нему со своим вопросом, о тебе просто речь зашла. Собственно, о чем и разговор. Мне нужен отпуск. Небольшой, на пару недель. У меня есть сестра, и у нее вот-вот родится ребенок. Я уже пропустил ее свадьбу, и она меня проклянет, если я пропущу еще и рождение племянника.

— Поздравляю, но причем тут я?

— Ну так… Амелл же, — смущенно ответил Резерфорд, так, как будто это все объясняло, и краска залила все его лицо.

Сиськи Андрасте. Он и вправду в нее влюблен. Интересно, а у него самого, когда он думает об Амелл, так же пылает лицо? «Вот ведь ведьма моровая», — с нежностью подумал Алистер, а вслух сказал:

— Амелл? Что Амелл?

— Она… Ее… С ней трудно, — выдавил из себя Резерфорд. — Я нашел к ней подход, и она меня… выносит, но остальные… Но я вспомнил о тебе. Вы, кажется, неплохо сотрудничали там, на болотах. И она вскользь рассказывала о тебе, с уважением. Вот я и подумал… Может быть…

Тут до Алистера дошло.

— Понял. Тебе нужна временная замена. Но все остальные бравые ребята, носящие горящий меч на доспехе, просто-напросто боятся, что испортят штанишки, если маленькая магесса недобро на них посмотрит.

Резерфорд улыбнулся.

— Наверное, они бы с тобой не согласились, но по сути ты прав. Храмовники Амелл… опасаются. Но никто не хочет портить с ней отношения, особенно сейчас, когда Ирвинг готовит ее в Старшие Чародейки.

— Я не боюсь. Мне плевать.

Ну вот, сказал, и даже сам в это поверил. Почти.

— Да, ты не заинтересован, — согласился Резерфорд. — Но есть и еще кое-что.

— Что?

Он снова потер шею, замялся, обдумывая.

— С Амелл что-то происходит. Если бы я не знал ее, то сказал бы, что она боится, — наконец сказал он.

— Амелл ничего не боится, — зачем-то сказал Алистер.

— Верно, — согласился Каллен. — Поэтому и странно. Может, я и придумываю все, но… Да нет, не придумываю. Я знаю ее, Геррин, я наблюдаю за ней уже шесть лет. Она ходит сама не своя. Мне кажется, эти события на болотах не прошли для нее бесследно. Но я знаю об этом только с твоих рассказов, потому что валялся бесполезным мешком, а вот ты — нет. Ей бы помогло, если бы она могла поговорить с тобой, обсудить, что было.

Обсудить, что было? Как он ее обидел, например? Хотя нет, не обидел. Это не так называется. Оскорбил, унизил, отверг. Она доверилась ему, а он поступил, как последняя тварь. Или как _хороший храмовник_.

— С Амелл сложно, я знаю, — продолжал Резерфорд. — И не факт, что она захочет видеть тебя своим опекуном, пусть даже временным, но… Она маг, а это Круг. Решать не ей. Я прошу тебя присмотреть за ней в мое отсутствие. Ты возьмешься?

— Ты просишь, — задумчиво произнес Алистер. — Значит, ты пришел не с приказом от Рыцаря-Командора.

— Нет, это не приказ, а просьба. Амелл мне небезразлична, откровенно говоря. Это наилучшее решение.

Старый Алистер орал, что это плохая, отвратительная идея, и ему стоит держаться от нее подальше, даже еще дальше, чем от остальных магов. Но в новом Алистере что-то кольнуло. Новый Алистер желал, по крайней мере, извиниться.

— Согласовано, — кивнул Алистер и снова встал в стойку перед мешком, — езжай к своей сестре и поцелуй от меня своего племянника. А за Амелл я присмотрю.

Новый Алистер не упустит возможность, которая сама плывет к нему в руки. Даже если новый Алистер уверен, что все это непременно закончится плохо.

***

Первая встреча прошла ровно так, как Алистер и предполагал. То есть, Амелл все сказала за них, а они с Резерфордом почувствовали себя тупыми ослами.

Она сидела в библиотеке, изучая какой-то свиток и делая пометки. Роба на ней была снова синяя — может быть, она любит этот цвет? Увидев Алистера, она сморщилась, как будто проглотила что-то горькое.

— Солона… — начинает Резерфорд, и Алистера почему-то неприятно режет, что он обращается к ней по имени. — Сэр Алистер Геррин…

Она перебивает его.

— Ты нашел себе замену? Разумный выбор. Уже проинструктировал Геррина, как он должен себя вести?

Амелл остается собой. Умудряется распоряжаться даже собственным опекуном.

— Я сам знаю инструкции, — говорит Алистер.

Она смотрит на него, ее взгляд колюч и холоден. Потом говорит:

— Хорошо. Сэр Алистер подойдет ко мне накануне твоего отъезда, Каллен, и я извещу его о моем расписании.

И она вернулась к своему занятию, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Через два дня, когда Резерфорд уехал, он подошел к ней. Амелл снова чуть сморщилась и сказала холодно:

— Завтра у меня урок с младшими учениками, Геррин. Он начинается в восемь, так что будь за полчаса.

Он удивился.

— Я не знал, что у тебя ученики.

— Откуда бы тебе знать? — отрезала она.

В семь двадцать он у дверей ее комнаты. Она выходит ровно через десять минут. Как обычно, на одежде ни складочки, а коса сплетена туго и аккуратно, волосок к волоску.

— Доброе утро, сэр Алистер.

— Доброе утро, чародейка Амелл.

На ней та же роба, что была на болотах, или точно такая же. Приходит совершенно неуместная мысль: интересно, а какое под ней белье? Он сам себя одергивает и идет за Амелл.

Может быть, дело было в том, что это был первый урок с младшими учениками, за которым он наблюдал, но процесс показался ему интересным. Ребятишкам было по восемь-десять лет, в Башне они были не больше года и пока обучались простейшим заклинаниям. Сегодня был «Каменный кулак».

Выглядело это так: каждый ученик подходит к Амелл, встает перед тренировочным чучелом, собирает ману и пробует сделать заклинание. У кого-то получалось — тогда она поднимала чучело с пола и ждала следующего. У кого-то не получалось с первого раза или выходило не то, тогда она терпеливо просила повторить, указывала на ошибки и советовала, как лучше. Была девочка, которая спутала заклинания и вместо «Каменного кулака» зарядила молнию. Чучело пошатнулось, и место попадания немного задымилось, но дым быстро ушел. Тренировочные чучела должны выдерживать любое заклинание.

Особенно на уроке выделялся один мальчишка, с темной кожей и светлыми волосами, его звали Крейл. Он вел себя агрессивно, кричал, отшвыривал учебники и все время повторял, что он — не маг.

— Это не для меня! Я не умею! Отстаньте! — он повторял одно и то же на разные лады. Речь была с акцентом, но каким именно, Алистер опознать не смог.

Амелл не обращала на его крики внимания, и вызвала, когда пришла его очередь. Он отказался идти, но она предложила:

— Давай ты попробуешь десять раз. Если ни разу не получится, сядешь обратно.

Он шмыгнул носом и нехотя согласился.

Первый раз он просто махнул рукой. Алистер не проверял магические потоки, но был уверен, что мальчишка даже ману не потрудился собрать.

Амелл покачала головой и сказала тихо:

— Так не годится. Мы договаривались на десять попыток, но попыток честных. А ты не стараешься. Не надо меня обманывать.

Крейл возмутился и закричал:

— Я не обманываю!

— Да ладно, Крейл, мы все видим, — сказал какой-то мальчик из первого ряда.

Он насупился, но на этот раз попробовал честно. Не вышло. Еще раз. Снова не вышло. Он затопал ногами:

— Видите?! Не получается! Я не умею!

— Десять попыток, Крейл, — тихо сказала Амелл, на которую эта истерика не возымела действия. — Было две.

— Крейл, ну попробуй, — попросила девочка, та самая, которая спутала заклинания.

Но уговоры почему-то возымели обратное действие.

— У МЕНЯ! НЕ! ПОЛУЧАЕТСЯ! ХВАТИТ! — заорал он.

Алистер почувствовал, как воздух вспорола вспышка магии удивительной силы, раздался грохот где-то справа, и тяжеленный шкаф с книгами устрашающе быстро наклонился в его сторону. Он успел отскочить, но несколько книг и свитков выскочили на ходу… и один из них угодил прямо ему в нос. Раздался хруст, переносицу перечеркнула острая боль, и теплые струйки потекли по подбородку.

— Сиськи Андрасте! — выругался он, и тут же прикусил язык. Вряд ли детям положено знать такие ругательства.

Крейл, увидев эффект от собственного заклинания, застыл, его глаза округлились.

— Это сделал я? — ошарашенно спросил он. — Но я же…

Алистер осторожно потрогал нос и еле сдержался, чтобы еще раз не выругаться. Боль была демонически острой.

— Крейл, беги за Финласом, — распорядилась Амелл. Она, как всегда, была очагом спокойствия и разума.

— Госпожа Амелл, это я сделал? — повторил Крейл. Он все еще не мог прийти в себя. — Я разбил нос храмовнику?

— Нет, Крейл, твой «Кулак» попал в шкаф, — Амелл поспешила к столу, что-то поискала в ящике и вынула какой-то предмет, — а я не смогла вовремя потушить твое заклинание. Теперь сэру Алистеру надо будет вправлять переносицу. Так что беги за Финласом.

Крейл выбежал в коридор, а остальные ученики сидели смирно и с тревогой смотрели на храмовника. Амелл подошла к Алистеру, и он увидел, что она взяла: тонкий стилус.

— Присядь, — сказала она, и он подчинился.

Амелл приложила стилус к переносице, уверенно взялась за спинку носа большим и указательным пальцем, потянула немного вниз, а затем вбок. Снова раздался хруст и перед глазами полоснуло огнем, но он почувствовал, что нос вернулся в исходное положение. Кровь, правда, продолжала капать.

— Збазиба… — промычал он.

Подбежала девочка, и протянула ему носовой платок. Он осторожно приложил его к носу и задрал голову, но Амелл посоветовала вернуть голову в обычное положение. Она занесла руку над переносицей, вспыхнуло зеленоватым светом, запахло озоном, и боль начала проходить.

Вскоре прибежал целитель Финлас со своим смешным острым колпаком и сумкой. А с ним и Крейл, выглядевший испуганным.

— Сэр Алистер, простите, я не хотел!

— Сэр Алистер понимает, что это моя вина, — строго прервала его Амелл. — А ты, Крейл, в следующий раз целься во что-нибудь другое. И знаешь что? Больше не говори, что у тебя не получается.

***

Вечером перед отбоем Алистер стучится в ее комнату: хочет поблагодарить. Амелл открывает дверь, и, поколебавшись, впускает.

Они стоят друг перед другом в неловкой тишине. У Амелл прямая осанка, руки соединены в замок, лицо непроницаемо. Алистер хочет начать с благодарностей, но вместо этого спрашивает:

— Что будет с Крейлом?

Амелл пожимает плечами.

— Такое происшествие в порядке вещей. Я думала, тебя предупредили, что дети-маги…

— Ты знаешь, о чем я спрашиваю, — перебивает Алистер. — Что с ним будет?

Она пожимает плечами.

— Со временем смирится и замкнется в себе. Или найдет друзей, оттает, будет лучше учиться. Или так и будет бунтовать, и лет в тринадцать все-таки познакомится с карцером. Или найдет отдушину в науке, будет изучать что-нибудь странное и труднодостижимое.

Он не хотел спрашивать, но вопрос сам сорвался с языка:

— Как ты?

Она усмехается.

— Да, как я. Хотя мне хватало мозгов не бунтовать открыто.

Прежде, чем он задает следующий вопрос, она говорит сама:

— Я предлагаю ввести правила игры.

— Мы во что-то играем? — саркастически говорит он, выгнув бровь. Но выражение ее лица убивает шутку, и он кивает: — Я слушаю.

— Избавиться друг от друга мы не можем, — говорит Амелл. — Но можем свести общение к минимуму. Говори «доброе утро» и «добрый вечер». На уроках и в лаборатории стой подальше и постарайся поменьше смотреть в мою сторону. Это меня устроит.

— Каллен так же себя ведет?

Зачем он задал этот вопрос, Алистер сам не понял.

— Ты не Каллен, — непонятно отвечает она. — Ты…

Она замолкает, бледнеет, отводит взгляд, и Алистер все читает в ее изменившемся лице, все, что она хочет, но не может высказать. В горле встает ощущение собственной мерзости.

— Прости меня, Амелл, — говорит он, как можно более искренне.

Она молчит и по-прежнему на него не смотрит. Ждет чего-то.

— Я был круглым дураком, — продолжает он. — Теперь я понимаю. Хочешь влепить мне по морде — я готов. Серьезно.

— За что именно ты извиняешься? — тихо и как-то неуверенно говорит она.

— За подозрения. Сам не понимаю, как мне пришло в голову, что ты маг крови. Только кромешный идиот мог до такого додуматься. Прости меня. Если сможешь.

Она по-прежнему молчит, по-прежнему на него не смотрит, и эта тишина убивает.

— А ты сам бы простил? — наконец спрашивает она.

Вопрос застает его врасплох.

— Хм… Ну, я бы дал мерзавцу по челюсти, и потом неделю бы с ним не разговаривал. Простил бы, но припоминал бы при каждом случае, уж такой я вредный.

Она улыбается против воли.

— Ничего, за меня сегодня отомстил Крейл.

Он смеется.

— Это уж точно. Кстати, спасибо, что вправила нос.

— Пожалуйста. Надеюсь, тебе было больно.

— Очень. Можешь не сомневаться.

Она смеется, это хороший признак, и в груди становится легко и тепло. Простила?

— Хочешь узнать, что было в тех книгах? — внезапно спрашивает она.

— Тех, тевинтерских?

— Ирвинг пролистал и разрешил мне изучить. Хочешь узнать?

Она показывает на столик у кровати, и Алистер узнает два тяжелых тома в дорогом бархате.

— Рассказывай.

— Одна книга — учебник по травам. Правда, там флора Тевинтера и Андерфелса, у нас многие растения не растут. Но знать их свойства полезно, ведь любые травы можно купить.

— А вторая?

— Это такой… — она замялась, подбирая слова, — …своеобразный учебник по анатомии.

— Ты что-то темнишь.

— Ох. Ладно. Это анатомия трупов. Я так понимаю, в рамках курса по некромантии.

Видя его выражение лица, магесса качает головой.

— Храмовники все-таки одинаковы. Я же говорю, ничего страшного. Пойдем, покажу.

Они идут к столику, где, кроме книг, стоит небольшое зеркало и пара флаконов — наверное, с духами. Он различает слабый запах вербены — то ли от флаконов, то ли от ее кожи. Амелл открывает подозрительную книгу, листает, показывает. Подробности неаппетитны: где проявляются пятна и на какой день, когда начинается процесс гниения, сколько вытекает крови при ранах, полученных при жизни.

Они стоят рядом, близко-близко. Запах вербены становится сильнее. Он хочет сосредоточиться на иллюстрациях и смысле слов, но не может, он смотрит на нее, слушает ее голос и чувствует ее запах. Дружище Алистер, ну и где твоя хваленая самодисциплина, которой ты так гордился при обучении?

И опять он совершенно не помнит, кто кого поцеловал первым, а может, они развернулись друг к другу одновременно. Это было похоже на ныряние. Вот ты еще дышишь — секунда — и проваливаешься в воду.

Его руки у нее на талии и на шее, она цепляется за его нагрудник, а между ними невидимый огонь, опаляет нутро, все жжется и плавится, плавится и жжется. Она отстраняется, прерывает поцелуй, приходит в себя.

— Алистер, — шепчет она, — у нас были правила…

— Я на них не соглашался.

Он снова накрывает ее губы своими, вдыхает ее запах, сильнее прижимает к себе. Она сдается окончательно, прогибается в спине, приоткрывает рот. Кончик ее языка дразнит его язык, словно впрыскивая яд, от которого кипит кровь и горит кожа. Но сильнее удовольствие от единения, от принятия: его желают, впервые в жизни. Оторваться от этих губ, от нее самой кажется невозможным, невидимые нити приковывают их друг к другу. Хреновый ты храмовник, дружище Алистер.

Конечно же, она первая прекращает это безумие. Прерывает поцелуй, но не высвобождается от объятий, качает головой.

— Алистер… Во что же мы с тобой вляпались?

— Во что-то очень паршивое, — мрачно отзывается он. — И заметь: опять нас двое.

Она то ли смеется, то ли всхлипывает.

— Мы так не можем. Нас поймают.

— Рано или поздно. Но обязательно.

— Тебе надо идти, иначе они заподозрят неладное.

— Да, — соглашается он, совершенно этого не желая.

— Завтра после уроков я буду в алхимической лаборатории, проводить эксперименты в рамках моей работы. Тебе нужно там быть тоже. А теперь иди.

Амелл отталкивает его, и Алистер ей благодарен — сам бы он, наверное, не смог отпустить ее.

Распахнув дверь, он видит, что выходить было самое время: перед дверью маячит лицо Кэррола с хитрой ухмылкой. Он разворачивается на пороге и говорит, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно более небрежно:

— До завтра, чародейка Амелл.

— До завтра, сэр Алистер, — раздалось из спальни.

Он закрывает дверь, театрально закатывает глаза и бормочет, как бы про себя:

— Вот ведьма!

Потом идет по коридору и ловит себя на том, что улыбается. Поспешно прячет улыбку, но внутри него все ликует.

А потом голос старого Алистера начинает шептать, что это закончится плохо. Но он прогоняет эти мысли.


	8. Древнее магии

Однако на следующий день все меняется. Ночью ему снятся непонятные, тягучие, изматывающие сны, а утром он встает с мрачными предчувствиями, которые все усиливаются и усиливаются.

Он завтракает и думает о том, что-то, что у них было с Амелл, прекрасно, но все равно не более чем сумасшедшая случайность. Он встречает ее у дверей и думает, что у них с Амелл нет и не может быть будущего, более того — у них с Амелл, похоже, даже нет ничего общего. Он стоит в ученическом классе и думает, что их рано или поздно поймают, и, если наказания для себя он не боится, то Амелл, которая метит в Старшие Чародейки — дело другое.

Поэтому, когда магесса ведет его к лаборатории, впускает, запирает дверь, что-то говорит и отходит к рабочему столу, внутри него уже готов ответ.

— Нам следует держаться друг от друга подальше, — мрачно говорит он, и в кишках как будто все переворачивается. — Все выплывет. Нас схватят. Для тебя последствия могут быть очень неприятными. Это… не стоит того, чтобы рисковать.

Лицо магессы печально, но спокойно.

— Ты прав.

Тишина повисает между ними, и какое-то время слышно только потрескивание дров в камине, который уже развели слуги. Алистер чувствует, что ему жарко — то ли от того, что сейчас творится у него внутри, то ли от того, что комнату и вправду сильно натопили.

— Сделаем, как ты сказала, — решает он. — Занимайся своими… опытами… или что у тебя там. Я сяду вон тут в углу и смотреть в твою сторону не буду. Вряд ли из тебя полезут демоны, так что я, скорее всего, быстро засну.

Он ожидал, что она или согласится, или начнет спорить. Вместо этого она вздыхает и смотрит куда-то вверх.

— Знаешь, я сегодня ночью многое… передумала. Вспоминала. Все, что было со мной в Башне. Я всегда была очень правильной: делала все уроки, выполняла то, что от меня требовалось. Играла по правилам, которые я не устанавливала, не задавала неудобных вопросов, доверяла тем, кому доверять не стоило, и не доверяла тем, кому, может быть, стоило. И все это время жила не своей жизнью. Алистер… Я как будто постоянно чего-то жду. Я в ожидании, когда все это закончится, и мне можно будет жить по-настоящему, так, как того хочу я. Но только вчера я поняла, что это обман. _Это и есть моя жизнь._ И если она и поменяется, то несильно.

Амелл расплетает туго сплетенную косу, расстегивает две верхних пуговицы на робе.

— Страшно не то, что я рискую. Страшно то, что в моей жизни могло не оказаться ничего, о чем я бы могла потом жалеть. Сделай так, чтобы мне было о чем жалеть. Это и есть жизнь…

Ее слова — о ненастоящей жизни — до крови царапают что-то внутри, что-то, что он давно загнал в клетку и повесил на замок. Его жизнь тоже ненастоящая, только он смирился — или так ему кажется — а у Амелл хватило сил если не сопротивляться, то, по крайней мере, не обманывать себя.

Он смотрит ей в глаза, чувствуя, что между ними снова протягиваются невидимые нити, и понимает: она боится не того, что случится, а того, что этого никогда не случится. И разве не этого же боится и он? Что он до конца жизни так и останется… пусть и хреновым, но храмовником. А он, Алистер, вообще не храмовник. Его мутит от этого. Каждый день.

В этой мысли нет ничего нового, но почему-то ему становится легче дышать. А следом приходит следующая: не хочу, чтобы Амелл видела во мне храмовника. Хочу, чтобы она видела во мне просто Алистера.

И он говорит это вслух.

Амелл улыбается одними губами, в глазах злость и печаль.

— Тогда сними свой доспех.

Он расстегивает и снимает наплечники, развязывает пояс, снимает нагрудник и латную юбку, стягивает через голову тунику с горящим мечом, отбрасывает сапоги, снимает поддоспешник. Остается в одних штанах и нижней рубашке. Амелл наблюдает за ним, ничего не говоря, и, кажется, читая все по его лицу.

— Иди ко мне, — тихо и хрипло говорит он, и она словно проплывает в этом горячем воздухе, обвивает его, приникает губами. Он отвечает на поцелуй, запускает руку ей в волосы, прижимает к себе, вдыхает запах вербены. Ее язык снова его щекочет, голова кружится, а внизу живота знакомое желание, которое уже не унять.

Она чуть отстраняется, смотрит в глаза, улыбается. Невидимые нити становятся крепче, а воздух — горячей. Чтобы отвлечься, он осматривает лабораторию. Две комнаты. Стул и буфет при входе, большой рабочий стол в глубине, два книжных шкафа, небольшая кровать, лавка, еще пара стульев, умывальник с кувшином.

— Сколько у нас времени? — спрашивает он.

— До первого обхода. Нам нужно успеть возвратиться к себе или, по крайней мере, отпереть дверь. Если они увидят лабораторию запертой, откроют своим ключом.

Она уходит к столу, достает чашку, наливает воды в реторту и ставит на горелку.

— Лаборатория звуконепроницаема? — говорит он, уже зная ответ.

— Да. Эксперимент опасный.

— С демонами? — глупо шутит он.

— Не настолько.

Амелл наливает в чашку теплую воду, капает несколько капель из темно-синего флакона, помешивает и выпивает.

— Ты знаешь, что в народе это называется «лунное зелье»? — задумчиво говорит она. — Что неверно. Оно и не «лунное», поскольку не вызывает лунные дни, и не «зелье», потому что эликсир. Основной компонент — шип дракона…

— Есть еще отвар из сухостебля, — говорит он. — Но сухостебель нужен свежий и пить его надо постоянно.

Она повернулась к нему, на ее лице удивление смешалось с досадой.

— Откуда такие познания? От шлюх?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Алистер. — Об этом говорят всем храмовникам — неофициально. Всегда нужно следить за запасами свежего сухостебля, потому что если вдруг он стремительно тает — значит, кто-то с кем-то постоянно… ну, понимаешь. Кровавый лотос тоже, но его пьют разово, что не так страшно.

— Хм… Логично, — кивнула она.

Он подошел к ней и увидел, что она, видимо, нервничает. Как и он. Чтобы разрядить обстановку, он спросил:

— А эксперимент? Тебе разве не нужно исследовать… что-то?

— Нужно, — согласилась она. — Но это я уже сделала.

— Когда успела? Не спала всю ночь?

— Нет, не воспринимай все на свой счет. Я так часто делаю. Научилась в первые года пребывания в Башне: всегда делай чуть больше, чем задают. Секрет успеха.

— А суть эксперимента? Ты сказала, он опасный?

Она посмотрела на него пристально, словно пытаясь прочесть мысли. Он понимал ее подозрительность, и постарался разрядить обстановку.

— Слушай, не надо смотреть на меня так, будто хочешь съесть, я невкусный. Смотри, какое мясо жилистое на руках, зубы сломаешь! Хотя покусать можешь. Но потом, — многообещающим тоном закончил он.

Она засмеялась. Ему нравился ее смех.

— Ну так что? Покажешь?

— Я экспериментирую с магическими потоками, — объяснила она. — Вот взять какое-нибудь заклинание… Ну, например, «Молния». Обычно «Молния» требует примерно пятой части маны, и по урону равна… примерно как один удар мечом. Но заклинания можно усовершенствовать. Чтобы они наносили больше урона, и требовали меньше маны.

— А так можно?

— Можно. Это требует более аккуратного черпания энергии из Тени, — Алистер заметил, что Амелл увлеклась, как всегда бывает, когда рассказываешь о своем любимом деле. — Помнишь Крейла? Его заклинание получилось очень мощным, хотя он новичок, а почему?

— Забрал много из Тени?

— Скорее не смог проконтролировать, сколько забирает. Этим отличаются новички — у них уже есть способность забирать энергию из Тени, но еще нет способности контролировать поток. В результате получается то слишком слабо, то наоборот, слишком мощно. Хотя чаще слабо. Мы постепенно учимся вбирать ровно столько, сколько требуется, и расходовать ману экономно. Но это только первый этап. Второй… — она осеклась. — Я как будто лекцию читаю.

— Продолжай, — попросил он. Храмовникам ни о чем таком не рассказывали, и он вдруг понял, как мало, в сущности, знает о магии. — Второй этап?

— Второй этап — это овладение самим потоком. Энергия более чистая, мана вливается чуть медленнее, но заклинания выходят… как бы выразиться?.. точнее, что ли.

— Покажешь?

Она улыбнулась, как ученик, которого похвалили: смущенно, но радостно. Раскрыла левую ладонь, сконцентрировалась. Алистер ощутил уже знакомые магические потоки и подумал, что теперь узнает ее магию из тысячи других. Возникла небольшая шаровая молния, которая издавала тихое шипение и гул. Амелл подняла правую руку, снова сконцентрировалась. На этот раз на заклинание ушло больше времени, но шаровая молния получилась больше в диаметре, и гул от нее был громче.

Зрелище было настолько завораживающим, что он, не думая, схватил магессу за запястья, чтобы рассмотреть все лучше… и тут же получил удар током, причем левой руке, которая соприкоснулась с большей сферой, было ощутимо больнее. Он выругался сквозь зубы.

— Осторожнее! — рассмеялась Амелл и убрала шаровые молнии. — Заклинания стихии безопасны только для самого мага.

— Вот этого я тоже не понимаю, — признался, растирая ладони. — Вроде смотришь со стороны — огонь из рук льется, но вам же кожу не обжигает?

— Это потому что он не из ладоней льется, на самом деле, — посмеиваясь, сказала она. — Хотя новичкам, бывает, и обжигает. Особенно если они боятся.

— Знаешь, это было… потрясающе, — искренне вымолвил он.

— Да? А ты разве не считаешь, что это потенциально опасно и за этим нужен контроль? — она хотела произнести это с сарказмом, но вышла горечь.

Он взял ее руки в свои. Слегка сжал. И произнес четко, глядя ей прямо в глаза:

— Мне. Нравится. Твоя. Магия.

Ее глаза округлились, в них появилось выражение, которое он не смог понять, но отчего-то захотелось подхватить ее на руки и закружить, что он и сделал. Амелл ухватилась за его шею, издала протестующий звук, задергала ногами. Когда он прекратил кружить и встал, она прижалась губами к его губами, а затем спросила, чуть смущаясь:

— Я просила сделать так, чтобы мне было, о чем жалеть. Что-нибудь надумал?

Он вспомнил, как тогда, в сарае, во время оргазма она выгнулась и из ее пальцев выбились искры. Он бы очень хотел посмотреть на это еще раз.

— Есть одна идея.

И снова он ласкал ее пальцами, но на этот раз она лежала, согнув ноги, а он целовал ее, пил ее стоны и вздохи, прижимаясь нежно, но крепко. Через какое-то время Амелл сказала, что хочет его внутрь, но он только покачал головой:

— Это успеется. Сейчас я хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Ее тело чувствительно и благодарно отзывалось на его ласки, и снова она в финале замерла и откинулась назад, а затем расслабилась с громким стоном. И, хотя на этот раз искр не было, все равно было сногсшибательно красиво.

Какое-то время они лежат на левом боку, в позе ложка в ложку, он рассеянно гладит ее везде, куда достает — бедра, грудь, шея, волосы, колени — пока собственное желание, веско и весомо, не заявляет о себе. Он сгибает ее ногу, пристраивается между ягодиц, входит медленно и осторожно, и так же медленно, на боку, двигается, наслаждаясь моментом. Она стонет, подстраивается под ритм, а потом поворачивается на живот, так, что он оказывается сверху. Это сильно заводит, удовольствие становится таким острым, что он утопает в нем весь. В конце концов он не выдерживает, хватает ее за пояс, ставит на колени и трахает быстро и глубоко, так, как нравится ему. Она уже не стонет — почти кричит в голос, и это крики даже не удовольствия, а почти умоляющие. В голове все мешается, остается только животное желание разрядки, и она наступает очень быстро. Он кончает в Амелл, и тут же, расслабившись, падает на нее.

Они лежат, потные, задыхающиеся, тесно прижимаясь к друг другу.

— Надо будет запомнить, что тебе нравится сзади, — мычит он и наконец слезает с нее.

— С первого раза не дошло? — иронически отвечает она.

Он смеется.

— Было неочевидно.

Чуть позже она встает, чтобы подмыться, все еще распаленная и желающая продолжения. И ему приходит в голову еще одна идея. Он зовет ее обратно, прижимает к себе, а затем опускается между ее ног. Раскрывает пальцами складки кожи, чтобы лучше было видно. Ведет языком: сначала по левой губке, потом по правой, потом легонько касается входа, от чего она вздрагивает. На вкус она приятная, кисловато-пресная. Он знает, что скорее дразнит ее, чем доставляет удовольствие, но ничего не может с собой поделать: он хочет попробовать ее везде.

Он проводит языком дорожку от входа до головки клитора, и еще раз, и еще раз, и еще.

— Алистер, ты мучаешь меня! — стонет Амелл. — Ну же!

Он улыбается, выполняет ее невысказанную просьбу и кончиком языка щекочет там, где ей приятнее всего. Она дрожит, вцепляется в его волосы, прижимает его голову сильнее.

Он чувствует языком ее нежную скользкую кожу, вдыхает ее пряный запах, ощущает ее руки в своих волосах, и невидимые нити, связывающие их, становятся толще, а воздух — еще горячей, голова кружится, и, когда она взрывается под ним, он чувствует ее удовольствие почти как свое.

Они лежат, усталые, счастливые и удовлетворенные, ощущая, что никакого мира вокруг нет, есть только они и только то, что между ними. Потом появляются иные желания.

— Умираю от жажды, — признался он. — В этой лаборатории питье есть? Или придется одеваться и идти в столовую?

Амелл лежит на животе, уткнувшись в руки, растрепавшиеся волосы закрывают голову и плечи, и лица он ее не видит.

— В буфете должно быть. Слуги всегда оставляют вина и немного перекусить. Каллен, когда оставался со мной, часто хрустел соленым печеньем.

Упоминание о Резерфорде вызывает волну ревности, хотя и необоснованную. Он хмурит брови и жалеет, что не видит ее лица. Не хочет спрашивать, но не удерживается:

— А Каллен тоже интересовался тем, что ты делаешь?

Она равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Если и интересовался, то никак этого не показывал. Смотрел, конечно, в мою сторону, когда что-то шло не так или ему так казалось. Но и все.

— А что он обычно делал?

— Сидел в том углу. Читал что-то. Иногда в перерывах предлагал сыграть в шахматы.

— Играли?

— Редко. Мне не нравятся шахматы.

Он смотрит на кровать, где они лежат, и ревность снова поднимает голову.

— А когда ты тут засыпала, он тоже сидел на стуле и наблюдал за тобой?

Она приподнимается, поворачивается к нему и говорит очень серьезно и убедительно:

— Я здесь никогда не спала. И Каллен за мной не подсматривал. Мы просто шли к себе, когда работа заканчивалась, и я старалась не затягивать.

Алистер ерошит волосы на голове.

— Прости меня, я дурак.

— Как и любой ревнивец, — пожимает она плечами.

Он встает и идет к буфету. Открывает и присвистывает.

— И это называется «немного вина»?

— А что там?

— Несколько бутылок красного, несколько белого, одно, по-моему, десертное, одна настойка и несколько бутылок чего-то прозрачного… — он понюхал. — Кажется, это спирт.

— Спирт не трогай, он нужен для настоек и возгонки, — велела Амелл.

— А безалкогольного ничего нет? — жалобно спросил он. — Не то чтобы я против алкоголя, но не все же его пить. Особенно утром.

— Вода в большой бутылке, в нижнем отделении.

Они пьют вино, едят сыр, хлеб и ветчину. Амелл захотела десертного крепкого, и оно быстро ударило в голову. Алистер пьет, чувствует, что пьянеет, пьет еще — и внезапно к нему приходит ощущение свободы, похожее на то, что он чувствовал там, там на болотах.

И тогда, в этой жарко натопленной лаборатории, обнаженный и пьяный, глядя на единственного человека, которому было не него не наплевать, он начинает рассказывать. То, о чем не рассказывал никому.

Про первые детские воспоминания.

— Помню, лежу в огромной кровати, дверь открывается и входит эрл Эамон, у него в руках деревянная лошадка. Сколько мне было? Три? Четыре? А потом, лет в шесть, из дома меня выселили. Дали комнату над конюшней. Ну, это я ее комнатой называл, а так — просто сарай под крышей. Завалено сеном и пахнет лошадьми. Все бы ничего, но ночью ужасно холодно было, почти всегда. Только летом было сносно, но теплое лето в Редклифе редко бывает.

— Тебя выселили на конюшню? В шесть лет?!

Он отпил вина.

— Сейчас рассказываю — и думаю, что хочу кому-нибудь набить морду, — признался он. — Но я тогда был маленьким и страшно одиноким. Мать умерла, отцу я оказался не нужен. Кто меня защитит? Да и от чего защищать? Крыша над головой есть, кормили хорошо, научили писать и читать. Немногим бастардам выпадает такое. Знаешь, в конюшне был даже один плюс: я с тех пор закалился так, что могу спать даже на голой земле.

Про аббатство и сверстников.

— И все равно я страшно скучал по Редклифу, когда попал в аббатство. Церковь была для меня как новый мир, и этот мир мне не нравился. Сюда не ходи, вопросов не задавай, на уроке сиди смирно, то выучи, то перепиши начисто. Правила, правила, правила. Молитвы. Скучная учеба. Снова правила. Что скажешь? Церковь не место для непоседливого ребенка… А еще эти сестры! Я серьезно думаю, что некоторые из них ненавидели детей.

— Били?

— Били. По рукам, по заду. Несильно, зато часто. Ну, это днем. А вечером иногда били ровесники.

— А эти за что?

— Простолюдины — чтобы не зазнавался. Знать — чтобы не лез. Понимаешь, про меня знали, что я не просто незаконнорожденный, а незаконнорожденный эрла. Не знать, но и не деревенщина, где-то между. В результате ни те, ни другие своим не считали.

Про так называемых братьев.

— Перед самыми последними обетами начали изводить. Теперь понимаю — пустые угрозы, но тогда испугался не на шутку.

— Чем пугали?

— Мне говорили, что я показал слишком хорошие результаты, и меня отошлют не в ферелденский Круг, а в Андерфелс. Говорили, что там суровая страна, и маги у них такие же, непокорные, сильные, упрямые, что их нужно держать в ежовых рукавицах, но меня, такого мямлю, там быстро скрутят.

Она вдруг засмеялась, и это показалось обидным.

— Сейчас, может, и смешно, но тогда я пару ночей не спал, молился Создателю.

— Нет, смешно не это. Просто я немного знаю магов из Андерфелса, и немного знаю про тамошний Круг. Я уверена: тебе бы там понравилось.

— Правда? — удивился он.

— Правда. И ты не мямля. А говорили они это, потому что завидовали твоим результатам.

И самое больное — про Эрвиль.

— Она была маленькая, тощая и вся дрожала. Кто вообще решил, что она готова? Да и сам ритуал… Нет, я понимаю, что проверка нужна. Магам нужно учиться противостоять демонам, иначе все обучение не имеет смысла. Но то, что и как они делают! Это паскудство какое-то. Меня не удивляет, что она не смогла противостоять. Меня удивляет, что большинство магов Истязание проходят!

Она лежит на боку, слушает. И когда Алистер замолкает, Амелл думает… и начинает говорить сама. Сначала мало и словно бы через силу, а потом слова льются потоком.

Про свою подругу.

— Йован, я и Нерия. Как в семь лет подружились, так и ходили вместе… У нас никого больше не было, семьи от нас отвернулись. Нерия любила веселье, и не могла усидеть на одном месте, как и ты. Немного трусиха. Йован тихий, очень добрый, глубокий… Писал стихи когда-то. Ее забрали посреди ночи, я ничего не слышала. А потом все делали вид, что ее вообще никогда не было. Я увидела ее потом, на верхних этажах, когда прошла Истязание. Солнечный штамп на лбу, бесцветный голос. Была личность — и не стало никого… Лучше смерть, чем такое. Я бы точно предпочла, чтобы меня убили.

Про то, что Ирвинг ей врет.

— Когда я только попала в Башню, то постоянно спрашивала Ирвинга про свою семью. Где мои мама и папа, где сестры, почему мне никто не пишет. Сначала он ничего не говорил, пытался утешить, но этого мне было мало, и в конце концов он сказал, что все они умерли. Я проплакала два дня. А несколько лет назад в Башню прислали работу из киркволльского Круга, и там стояла подпись «Амелл». Я осторожно, по своим каналам начала выяснять… они все живы. И мама, и отец, и сестры… все, кроме брата, он умер от чумы. Все это время они были живы, и не пытались меня искать, потому что им тоже сказали, что я умерла! И я пошла к Ирвингу. Будто бы снова хочу поговорить о своей семье. И он стоял там и врал мне, врал прямо в глаза, и я видела, что он врет. Тогда что-то во мне поменялось.

Про сэра Гавена.

— Опекун младших магов. Ходил за мной по пятам. Знаешь, как храмовники умеют — вроде бы стоят у стенки и не преследуют, а все равно — как ни обернешься, а он тут. Несколько месяцев такого молчаливого преследования. И даже не пожалуешься — на что? Почти не заговаривал со мной, а когда говорил, то всегда очень вежливо. А потом… в тот вечер… влил в меня лириум, очень сильной концентрации, наверное, свою дозу использовал, он уже давно в Ордене был. Хотел, наверное, чтобы я в забытье впала. Но я не отключилась, меня только парализовало. Смотрела, как он задирает робу, стаскивает трусы…

Амелл закрыла лицо руками, ее начало колотить. Она не плакала — это была дрожь омерзения. Алистер, подчиняясь интуитивному порыву, обнял ее, и держал долго, пока она не успокоилась.

— Йован прибежал. Стучал в закрытую дверь, поднял крик. Потом было разбирательство. Мне не поверили, ведь я была под лириумом, сказали — ненадежное свидетельство, а Йован ничего не видел. Мне шестнадцать было, что я могла сделать? И подонка оставили. Нерия его тоже боялась… Йован после этого везде со мной ходил, ухитрялся даже ночевать в нашей спальне. С полгода, наверное… пока Гавен не переключился на кого-то другого. Через два года — такая же история, только уже не со мной, и на этот раз ему удалось. Был скандал, разбирательство, суд… Больше я его не видела. Грегору, правда, хватило порядочности передо мной извиниться, но что мне его слова? С него, что ли, трусы стаскивали?

— А когда к тебе приставили Резерфорда?

— Почти сразу после этого. Он только-только принял клятвы, всего восемнадцать ему было, но он уже был на хорошем счету. И его определили к младшим магам — вроде бы и забота, и ответственность, но без привязки к кому-то. Сначала, конечно, я чуть не плевалась в него. Но он не обижался, спокойно терпел. Постепенно привыкла. Потом я прошла Истязание, и его назначили ко мне персонально.

— Хорошо, наверное, когда твой опекун тебя любит?

Она вздохнула, потерла переносицу.

— С ним надежно и спокойно. Знаешь, чего ожидать — в Башне это преимущество. Можно положиться — он скорее сам подставится под меч, чем отдаст меня. Знает порядок, но при этом может пойти на какие-то уступки, закрыть глаза, если знает, что дело того стоит. Но… В чем-то он напоминает мне Гавена. Куда бы я ни пошла, везде его… взгляд. Знаю, он не хочет плохого и не обидит меня никогда. Но… Как бы объяснить? Вот жила бы я в деревне, где в меня бы влюбился соседский парень. Но я бы могла объяснить ему, что не хочу быть с ним, да просто уйти куда-то по своим делам, избавить себя от него. Я не могу избавить себя от взгляда Каллена. Я не чувствую угрозы, но и уйти не могу. Понимаешь?

Он кивнул.

— Я была уверена, что ты поймешь.

— Амелл, ты забыла? Я хреновый храмовник.

— Да. Именно поэтому.

Она помолчала.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я задыхаюсь тут. Одни и те же лица, одни и те же комнаты, одни и те же задания. Почти один и тот же день. Я до двадцати лет даже не знала, что люблю закаты! Бьемся над бессмысленными теоретическими задачами, пишем диссертации, книги… Потрясаем воздух. На первом Совете, где я была, два часа спорили о том, стоит ли магам продолжать быть в Круге или надо уже послать Церковь. Ульдред вопил, брызгал слюной, лысина потела. Как будто от разговоров что-то изменишь. А я хочу приносить пользу. Делать что-то… Да просто что-то делать, а не изучать очередное заклинание или читать про юные годы Андрасте.

— То есть, ты хочешь отсюда выбраться?

— Если смогу. Да. Стану Старшей Чародейкой, заслужу доверие — смогу выбирать. Будут экспедиции, задания, может, даже бои… Все лучше, чем здесь.

Амелл протянула руку и наколдовала слабый огонек.

— С детства магией владею, и как я ее употребляю, эту магию? Кто это видит, кому она служит?

— Служить? Как говорится, на благо Ферелдена? Амелл, не обижайся, но ты не слишком походишь на человека, который готов помогать кому угодно.

Она грустно улыбнулась — одними губами.

— К сожалению, у меня не было шанса этого проверить.

Возразить было нечего.

— Знаешь, что самое страшное? Мне совершенно не с кем об этом поговорить. Кроме Йована, разве что, но даже он не всегда понимает. В этой проклятой Башне все — маги и храмовники — ужасно одиноки, не находишь?

Эти слова что-то неприятно задевают в нем. Ему снова захотелось попросить Создателя помочь им всем — и магам, и храмовникам, которые заперты в одной Башне и каждый день сталкиваются с выборами, которых лучше бы не было. Паршивее всего то, что он сам изменить ничего не может. Ничего.

И он целует ее — чтобы распалиться самому, услышать ее стоны, увидеть ее желание… и прогнать эти мысли из головы.

Она падает на спину, кладет руки на его пояс, притягивает к себе. Он накрывает ее своим телом, словно пытаясь защитить, входит глубоко, и тогда — впервые — называет ее по имени.

— Солона.

Он пробует ее имя на языке: Со-ло-она. Сначала легко и округло на небе, как перышко, потом резко и чуть щекотно, а потом обманчиво мягко. Солона, Солона, Солона — он повторяет это имя, словно пытаясь им напиться, и уже зная, что это невозможно.

Он всегда будет хотеть ее, хотеть прикоснуться к ней, произнести ее имя вслух, взять ее за руку, услышать ее голос, прижать к своей груди, тихонько качать на коленях, чувствовать ее, слышать ее, видеть ее, обонять ее, защищать ее, соединяться с ней. Всегда, всегда, всегда. Эту жажду не утолить.

И он бы хотел думать, что это какая-то магия, разновидность контроля над разумом, да только не магия это вовсе, а что-то, чему он пока не знает названия, или боится себе признаться, что-то, что древнее, мощнее и чище магии.

И он занимается с ней любовью так, словно это его последний раз — а возможно, и вправду последний? — чтобы забыть о будущем, которого нет, и выжечь все желания дотла.

Затем он лежит, обессиленный, и чувствует, что ему снова нужен лириум. Глядя на флакончики с ярко-голубой жидкостью, ему приходит идея, что ей бы тоже сейчас не помешала доза, и отдает один свой флакон ей. День без лириума он как-нибудь перекрутится. Амелл пьет, расслабляется, улыбка счастья появляется у нее на губах, и скоро магесса засыпает. Он запоздало понимает, что доза лириума для храмовников сильнее, чем те, что принимают маги, и боится, что переборщил.

Но затем принимает лириум сам, успокаивается, обнимает ее крепко и засыпает.

Лириум их и подвел. Они проспали первый обход.

***

Их хватают за руки, будят, что-то кричат. Она натягивает свою робу, и ее уводят, а его просят одеться, что он и делает, все еще ощущая шум лириума в голове.

Алистер знал, что этот день настанет. Не сегодня, так завтра, не завтра, так через месяц — их бы поймали. Башня Кинлох огромна только на первый взгляд, на самом деле она очень мала, и тут все рано или поздно всплывает наружу. И теперь, когда все вскрылось, он почему-то очень, очень спокоен. Может быть, потому, что больше не надо бояться и прятаться. Может, помогает лириум. Может, и то, и другое.

Их сопровождают к Грегору. Амелл снова холодна, как лед, вызывающе горда и полна чувства собственного достоинства. Отвечает на все вопросы твердо и кратко. Нет, он меня не насиловал. Нет, я сама позвала. Нет, только один раз, больше никогда.

Алистер знает, что надо придерживаться версии, что «неуставные отношения» имели место ровно один раз, иначе ситуация приобретет оборот гораздо серьезней, и не для него — для нее. Его-то, в конце концов, могут выгнать из Ордена и он свободен, но Амелл… Амелл останется в Башне.

Поэтому он делает то, что получается у него лучше всего: прикидывается дурачком. Нет, не знал, когда шел. Нет, не соблазняла, само как-то. Нет, только один раз.

Поэтому он винится, но не слишком сильно, по-шутовски. Да, согрешил. Что делать, я мужчина, слаб, поддался, да, я хреновый храмовник, люблю трахаться, да вы же и сами знаете. И это срабатывает: он видит на лицах братьев-храмовников смешки и ухмылки. Одобрительные.

Амелл наказали мягко. Грегор хотел запереть ее на месяц в камере, но Ирвинг вступился, и они сошлись на неделе заключения, а также на покаянных молитвах и постоянном надзоре. Ей запретили закрывать дверь спальни, и, кроме храмовника-опекуна, приставили еще и адептку Церкви, которая теперь должна была ее сопровождать везде. Свои исследования ей, впрочем, было разрешено продолжать. Алистер воспринял это как хороший знак: видимо, Амелл у Ирвинга по-прежнему на хорошем счету. Со временем ее проступок, конечно, забудется. Он верил, что рано или поздно она пробьется в Старшие Чародейки.

Своего наказания он не боялся. Насилия не было, секс не привел к беременности — Амелл сказала, что заранее предохранялась — значит, его обвинят только в блуде, а это не так страшно: 15 ударов кожаным ремнем по спине и ягодицам, позорное стояние у столба в назидание, а также покаянные молитвы и лишение лириума на срок, который определит Рыцарь-Командор и преподобная мать. Ну и, конечно, полный запрет на общение с магами. Из всего перечня неприятнее всего молитвы, потому что молитвы заставят читать не только его, а всех братьев, и очень скоро его за это возненавидят.

Порку велено было исполнять сэру Иггрену. Это был знак, что и к Алистеру решили отнестись мягко. Иггрен давно был в Ордене и на нем уже начали сказываться последствия длительного приема лириума. Руки у него ослабли и дрожали, и меч он уже не носил — значит, и бить будет несильно.

Для наказания выбрали зал для тренировок — вход туда разрешен только храмовникам и сестрам Церкви. Алистер спокоен. Спокойно идет, сопровождаемый парой братьев-храмовников, спокойно стягивает рубашку, спокойно подходит к столбу, спокойно прикидывает, что его ждет сегодня. Порка, потом постоять у столба несколько часов, потом его отвяжут и препроводят в часовню, для обряда покаяния.

Иггрен, привязывая Алистера к столбу, усмехнулся и подмигнул. Шепнул на ухо:

— Правильный мужик к любому синему чулку найдет подход, да, Геррин? Уважаю.

Пятнадцать ударов нанес так, для красоты. Даже больно-то толком не было, особенно Алистеру, который с детства привык к побоям.

Затем Алистер стоит у столба с горящей спиной и задницей, и ему жутко хочется отлить. Иногда заходят любители позубоскалить, но их немного.

Словом, пожар скандала оказался небольшим.

Через несколько часов пришла преподобная мать с сестрами и адептками, его отвязали, заставили одеться, привели в часовню, поставили на колени. Он произносил слова покаянной молитвы, ни на каплю не ощущая своей вины, и еще сильнее желая отлить. Фарс и лицемерие всего действа были бы смешны, если бы не касались живых людей.

Думать, сожалеть, воображать иной исход Алистер себе запретил. Он с самого начала знал, что так и будет, и знал, на что шел.

Разве что было немного жаль располосованную спину и зад. Спать на животе он не любил.

Через пару дней начали сказываться последствия отказа от лириума. Он дрожал, его тошнило, по ночам мучали кошмары, но хуже всего было то, что настроение с оптимистично-стоического сменилось на мрачно-безысходное. Кажется, его о чем-то таком предупреждали, когда он, новичок-храмовник, только начинал. Что лириум вызывает эйфорию, а если его лишишься — то, наоборот, все вокруг будет казаться непреодолимым препятствием, и жизнь будет не в радость.

Возможно, из-за мрачного настроения, возможно, из-за самой ситуации — но снова накатила ненависть к Ордену, точнее, к пребыванию в нем. Никогда еще так сильно Алистер не жалел, что он храмовник. Похожие чувства он испытывал только один раз, после истории с неудачным Истязанием Эрвиль.

Горькая ирония заключалась в том, что среди собратьев-храмовников, он, наоборот, прославился. Воображаемая «победа» над Амелл прибавила ему очков в глазах многих. И именно этих многих он видеть не хотел. Особенно Кэррола. Тот на днях предложил ему съездить в бордель, как в «старые добрые времена», и Алистер с трудом подавил подкатившую тошноту. Но предпочел отшутиться.

«В этой проклятой Башне все — маги и храмовники — ужасно одиноки, не находишь?» — эти слова Амелл возвращались к нему раз за разом. Он вдруг осознал, что в Башне был так же одинок, как и в аббатстве.

Одиночество, ненависть к Ордену, мрачное настроение, кошмары. Месяц такой жизни — ровно на этот срок Грегор определил наказание — казался тем еще испытанием. А что будет после? То, что его оставят в Башне, казалось маловероятным: зачем Кругу храмовник, который не имеет права приближаться к магам?

Но тут Алистеру — возможно, впервые в жизни — крупно повезло.

В Башню Кинлох пришел почетный гость. Дункан, Командор Серых Стражей Ферелдена, набирал новых рекрутов. Ему нужны были маги, чтобы убивать порождений тьмы, которые, судя по его рассказам, начали наступление где-то на юге.

Магов Дункан отбирал самостоятельно, смотрел на навыки, подолгу говорил с добровольцами, но в результате не взял никого. Объяснений не дал. Амелл все еще отбывала недельное заключение и с Дунканом не виделась, кроме того, Алистер подозревал, что она бы и не пошла. Зачем почти-что-Старшей-Чародейке Серые Стражи? Это не имело смысла.

Когда все маги-добровольцы были отвергнуты, Грегор спросил, не сгодятся ли уважаемому Стражу-Командору храмовники, как воины, умеющие держать меч, но при этом обладающие особыми навыками? Мысль уважаемому Стражу-Командору показалась дельной, и Грегор предложил провести турнир с добровольцами. В Башне такое не устроишь, но вот в соседней деревне на берегу озера — как раз есть подходящее местечко.

Новый Алистер сразу понял, что это шанс. Старый Алистер не верил, что шанс достанется ему. Новый Алистер приказал старому заткнуться.

Он пришел к Рыцарю-Командору Грегору и заявил, что тоже хочет участвовать. Грегор сначала хотел отказать, но потом задумался. Алистер, хоть и был хреновым во всех отношениях храмовником, мечом владел получше многих, значит, мог впечатлить Дункана. Да и тот факт, что он уже сражался с порождениями тьмы, тоже кое о чем свидетельствовал. Вдобавок Алистер сказал, что, если Дункан заберет его в Серые Стражи, Круг магов вздохнет с облегчением (что было чистой правдой), и это окончательно убедило Рыцаря-Командора.

Турнир и подготовка к нему заняли полторы недели. Сначала групповой этап, стенка на стенку, затем по парам. Алистер продержался до конца, но по очкам все же продул сэру Бейлору. Узнав про это, психанул, проклял все, поехал в деревенскую таверну и напился в слюни.

Утром его растолкал хозяин таверны и передал, что с ним хочет поговорить какой-то бородач.

«Бородачом» оказался сам Дункан. Увидев его, Алистер немного оробел, но постарался не подать виду. Они сели за стол, и Командор Серых начал его расспрашивать. Кто он, откуда, где провел детство, который год в Круге, нравится ли ему храмовничье ремесло. Отдельно попросил рассказать о том, что пришлось пережить на болотах.

У Дункана был глубокий проникновенный голос и мудрые добрые глаза, которые, казалось, читали тебя, как открытую книгу. Он не просто слушал — он _слышал_. Следил, уточнял, смотрел прямо в глаза. Дункан услышал все, о чем рассказал ему Алистер, и понял все, о чем Алистер предпочел умолчать.

Когда Алистер рассказывал о своем детстве и о том, как его отослали в аббатство, у Дункана, как ему показалось, мелькнуло выражение жалости, но быстро исчезло.

Такие люди вызывают доверие с первого взгляда, и Алистер не стал исключением. Он подумал о том, что с удовольствием бы служил под его началом… но для этого понадобилось бы чудо.

И чудо произошло.

Когда он — уже рекрутом Серых Стражей — после долгого перерыва вернулся обратно в Башню, то первое, что увидел, было ухмыляющееся лицо Кэррола.

— Слыхал, Геррин? Амелл твоя — малефикар.


	9. Сказки и жизнь

В ответ на требование выложить всю историю, Кэррол, конечно, захотел его подразнить и начал выкручиваться. Хамил, ржал, врал. Долго терпеть Алистер, впрочем, не стал, и просто взял бывшего собрата за горло. Раньше бы он такого себе не позволил, но, став рекрутом Серых Стражей, он стал ощущать… свободу, что ли. Или просто он _устал терпеть_.

История выглядела так. Адептка, которую приставили к Амелл, оказалась любовницей ее давнего друга Йована. Эта сладкая парочка прознала, что Ирвинг готовил приказ об усмирении мага, якобы потому, что кто-то из храмовников увидел, что он занимается магией крови. По словам Кэррола, свидетель был надежней некуда, но Алистер в этом почему-то сомневался.

А дальше и так понятно. Они оба пришли к Амелл, почти-что-Старшей-чародейке и все-еще-любимице-Ирвинга, валялись в ногах, клялись в непорочности, уговаривали помочь бежать. Для этого нужно было уничтожить филактерию Йована, которая все еще хранилась где-то в подвале.

Надо сказать, что у Амелл все-таки возникли какие-то подозрения, потому что сначала она пошла к Ирвингу и осторожно расспросила про судьбу друга. Ирвинг прямо сказал, что к малефикарам в ферелденском Кругу жалости нет, и Йован будет усмирен, хочет она того или нет.

На этом месте Алистер почти простонал. Конечно же, после этого Амелл пошла спасать друга. Конечно же, Ирвинг сообщил все Грегору. Конечно же, их поймали. Конечно же, Йован действительно оказался малефикар. Конечно же, ни Амелл, ни та тупая адептка про это не знали.

Итог: Йован сбежал, адептку и Амелл загребли под замок, Грегор зол, как сто демонов, Ирвинг считает, что Амелл его предала и с него хватит. Наказание — Эонар. Самая страшная тюрьма, которую можно себе вообразить.

Сказать, что этот мир несправедлив — означает не сказать ничего. Алистер смотрел на бледное лицо Кэррола, который откашливался и протирал шею, и ощущал, как в груди росла пустота.

— Она все еще в Башне? — только и спросил он.

***

Шут знает, зачем он к ней пошел. Повиниться? Обнадежить? Порыдать на груди? Чтоб она у него порыдала? Что-то ему подсказывало, что не будет ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего, и уж тем более четвертого. Солона Амелл не плачет.

Также он совершенно не был уверен, что его вообще к ней пустят. Если в дежурстве Гай, или Драсс, или Мохнатый Билл — достаточно будет захватить бутылку самогона. Кромгайна можно подкупить. Но остальные…

Он знал одно: он никогда себя не простит, если хотя бы не попробует. В этом и старый, и новый Алистер сходились.

Ему повезло: в каморке надзирателей резались в карты Мохнатый Билл и новобранец, которого привели к ним около месяца назад, его имени Алистер не запомнил.

— Что, к своей ведьме пришел? — заржал Билл, не успел Алистер раскрыть и рта. — А как же угощение для старины Билла? Рот-то пересох!

Алистер подмигнул и передал ему бутылку. Билл вытащил пробку, понюхал, цокнул языком.

— Задница Маферата! Малышка Кати делала!

Плеснул немного самогона в кружку. Новенький не возражал, и тоже жадно смотрел на бутылку.

— В конце коридора сидит, — наконец сказал Мохнатый Билл, сделав солидный глоток. — Иди к своей ведьме. А мы тут, — он снова заржал, — постараемся не подглядывать.

Амелл сидела на койке, сложив руки на коленях. Что-то в ее позе было странным.

— Пришел сплясать ремигольд? — вместо приветствия спросила магесса.

— Что? — опешил Алистер.

— Не помнишь уже? — усмехнулась она. — Ты обещал, что спляшешь.

Ах да. Там, на болотах. Глупая была шутка.

— Только тебе. И только если платье будет красивое, — улыбнулся он.

Она пожала плечами.

— Ты без доспехов, в одном гамбезоне. Вот я и подумала…

Точно, он же и забыл, что уже два дня как снял доспехи храмовника и ходит в обычной одежде — желая показать, что больше не принадлежит Ордену.

Амелл встала и подошла к решетке, и тут он наконец увидел, что было странно в ее позе: руки связаны крест-накрест. Так храмовники связывают малефикаров, чтобы те не резали запястья. Но Амелл не была малефикаром. Да, ее обвинили в пособничестве магу крови, но по словам Кэррола выходило, что сама она запрещенной магией не пользовалась, даже когда их поймали.

— Зачем тебя связали? — тупо спросил он.

— А ты как думаешь? Отыгрываются за сбежавшего Йована.

Алистер был, конечно, хреновым храмовником, и часто нарушал правила, но Кодекс Ордена знал наизусть. Это было незаконно.

— Сейчас схожу за ножом.

Он был уверен, что Мохнатый Билл возражать не станет. А если станет — Алистер пригрозит рассказать обо всем Грегору.

— Погоди. Раз ты туда уже идешь… — она хотела сказать что-то еще, но почему-то замялась.

— В чем дело?

— Мне нужны… — она снова замолчала, смущаясь. — У меня лунные дни. Но мне не дают даже полотна. Говорят, малефикарам не положено.

— Мудачье! — Алистер заорал и со всей дури ударил стенку кулаком.

Когда он вернулся, то первым делом разрезал ей веревки, а затем передал нужное. Отвернулся деликатно, все еще злясь. Надо было этим сукиным детям паленого самогона подсунуть. Или слабительного подсыпать. Они-то не поймут, зато ему станет легче.

Она вернулась обратно к решетке, шурша подолом синей робы по полу, усыпанному полусгнившей соломой. Коса растрепалась, щеки грязные, но в остальном Амелл держалась хорошо.

— Когда тебя отправляют? — зачем-то спросил он и тут же обругал себя: отлично, дружище Алистер, знаешь ты, как поддержать беседу.

— Послезавтра.

Она шмыгнула носом, и начала переплетать косу: Амелл не любила, когда в волосах был беспорядок.

— Так почему ты не в доспехе храмовника? — напомнила она. — За неуставные отношения, насколько понимаю, тебя уже наказали. Или ты успел сделать что-то еще, за что тебя решили совсем выгнать из Ордена?

Он сглотнул. Надо ли ей говорить? Да и как такое сказать? Амелл, ты отправляешься в самую страшную тюрьму Тедаса, а я теперь — член древнего таинственного Ордена? Прекрасные слова напоследок. Но солгать ей — сейчас — было бы еще хуже.

— Почти. Меня призвали в Серые Стражи.

Амелл посмотрела на него с сомнением, не зная, шутит он или нет.

— Чистая правда. В Башню Кинлох пришел Дункан, Командор Стражей Ферелдена, знаешь ведь? Был турнир. Я продул Бейлору, но Дункан почему-то все равно взял меня.

Она промолчала. Он тоже замолк, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Стражей считают благородными рыцарями, спасающими людей от ужасных чудовищ, — сказала она наконец. — Есть очень красивая легенда о том, как они спустились с неба на белоснежных грифонах и спасли королевство от Мора…

— Амелл, грифоны вымерли.

— Это сказка, — возразила она. — А жизнь, конечно, другая. Без грифонов, без благородных рыцарей, зато с малефикарами, некромантами и порождениями тьмы. Поэтому и нужны… такие, как ты. Этот Дункан, видимо, хорошо разбирается в людях.

От осознания несправедливости момента подкатила тошнота к горлу. Она, осужденная магесса, в тюрьме, без надежды на светлое будущее — поддерживает его. Он очень хотел сказать что-то, но… что он ей скажет? Амелл, ты ошиблась, я трус, слабак и глупец, и Дункан взял меня из жалости?

Он прислонил лоб к решетке, запустил пальцы сквозь прутья, и зачем-то погладил ее по щеке, чувствуя злость и бессилие. До него вдруг дошло, что он больше не увидит ее. Никогда. Она задрожала и закрыла глаза. В какой-то момент он подумал, что сейчас, наверное, она заплачет, но нет, из нее рвались не слезы.

— Не вини себя, — наконец сказала она, каким-то не своим, незнакомым ему голосом. — Я такой родилась. Я маг. Опасна для других, опасна для самой себя. На мне словно метка, я чувствую ее, она — часть меня. Я… притворялась все это время. Легко быть сильной, когда искушений нет. А когда появились, сразу же и поддалась. Я слаба. Меня и вправду нужно… спрятать.

Ему захотелось заорать. Амелл, что с тобой сделали? Ты любила свою магию, ты гордилась своей магией! Видеть тебя такой — еще не сломленной, но уже смирившейся — было невыносимо.

— Но теперь уже недолго, — продолжала она все тем же странным голосом. — Моя сказка уже рассказана, Алистер. А твоя только начинается. Иди. Я не люблю долгих прощаний.

Он понял: или он разворачивается и уходит прямо сейчас, или не сможет уйти вообще.

И он пошел. Ничего не видя перед собой, на негнущихся ногах, стараясь не вспоминать ее последние слова, зная, что будет помнить Амелл совсем иной — гордой, злой, сильной, с ледяным взглядом.

***

До его отбытия из Башни оставался всего один день. По-хорошему, надо было бы проставиться, но никого из Ордена Алистер видеть не хотел. Впрочем, был один человек, с которым он бы хотел поговорить.

Резерфорда он нашел на берегу озера, недалеко от входа в Башню, что само по себе было необычно. Бывший опекун Амелл редко бывал на воздухе, и даже в свои свободные дни предпочитал заниматься каким-нибудь делом. Теперь же храмовник сидел на скамье и смотрел на водную гладь.

Завидев Алистера, он не выказал удивления, словно бы ожидал его появления, и пригласил сесть рядом.

Какое-то время они молчали. Между ними возникла та самая тишина, которая красноречивее всяких слов.

— Удалось с ней поговорить? — наконец спросил Резерфорд.

— Да.

— Что она сказала?

— Что не любит долгих прощаний. И чтобы я не винил себя.

Каллен горько усмехнулся одними краями губ:

— Похоже на нее.

Они снова замолчали. Алистер думал, что застанет Резерфорда в раскаянии, печали, ярости… но храмовник казался спокойным, хоть и грустным.

— Резерфорд, я всегда был хреновым храмовником, но ты дело другое. Ты разве не переживаешь? — не выдержал Алистер. — Что плохо исполнил свой долг? Недоглядел? Что на тебе вина за все случившееся?

Он ожидал, что Каллен повинится, или будет оправдываться, но…

— А что такого ужасного сделала Амелл? Она не прибегала к магии крови или другой запрещенной магии. Не употребляла магию во вред другим, даже когда ее поймали. Не вызывала демонов, не стала одержимой. Не контролировала ничей разум, не подставляла и не предавала никого. Она просто хотела помочь другу избежать участи, которую считает страшной. На ее месте мог оказаться кто угодно. Не маг тоже.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что Амелл невиновна? — с удивлением спросил Алистер.

— Я такого не говорил. Она все-таки помогла малефикару и несколько раз нарушила правила. И с Йованом, и с… с тобой, — добавил он, смутившись. — Правила существуют не просто так, Кодекс Ордена придуман не на пустом месте. Маги опасны. Храмовники должны защищать обычных людей от магов, как и магов от самих себя. Мы должны быть спокойны, беспристрастны, объективны. Но одно дело, когда маг режет себе вены, чтобы подчинить разум другого для своих целей, или оживляет трупы, или вызывает демонов. И совсем другое, когда… Словом, она ведь пыталась защитить друга.

Резерфорд помолчал, а потом продолжил:

— Ее трудно в этом винить. Йован остался ее единственным другом, с тех пор, как Сурану усмирили.

— Она рассказывала. За что ее усмирили?

— Сурана сама попросила, очень боялась Истязания. Амелл, правда, отказывалась в это верить. Ну и вот — Усмирение уже забрало у нее подругу, а теперь Ирвинг хотел забрать еще и Йована. Больше у нее никого не было. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы она не пыталась ему помочь. Но Амелл поступить иначе не могла. Она такая… да ты и сам знаешь.

Алистер кивнул.

— Мы не приветствуем личные союзы магов, — продолжал Резерфорд, глядя на водную гладь, — стараемся, чтобы их не было, а связь с храмовниками — вообще серьезный проступок. Я знаю, откуда взялись наши правила, знаю, почему они такие. Но обвинять кого-то в том, что он захотел близости, или захотел защитить кого-то близкого, тоже не могу. Это… как сказать?.. бесчеловечно, что ли? Разве маги — не такие же дети Создателя?

Алистер слушал внимательно со все возрастающим удивлением.

— Не ожидал таких слов от тебя, Резерфорд, — наконец сказал он. — Думал, ты будешь… Ну, не знаю…

— Что сказать? Я не такой уж хороший храмовник, Геррин, как тебе кажется, — покачал головой Каллен.

Алистер подумал, что все совсем наоборот. Что Резерфорд, возможно, даже слишком хороший храмовник. Но озвучивать это вслух не стал. Зачем?

Каллен нервно потер затылок, помолчал, а потом спросил, смущаясь и краснея:

— Геррин, можно спросить… ммм… не то чтобы из праздного любопытства… но хочется прояснить…

— Про меня и Амелл? — перебил его Алистер, усмехнувшись.

— Да. Вы действительно тогда… или… Когда у вас началось?

Амелл послезавтра увезут в Эонар, у него самого завтра наступит новая жизнь. Врать уже не было смысла. Наверное, потому Резерфорд и спросил.

— Еще там, на болотах. И, поверь мне, никаких таких намерений в начале у меня не было, да и у нее. Мы были слишком заняты тем, чтобы остаться в живых. Помню только, что в какой-то момент мне очень сильно захотелось ее поцеловать, а дальше как-то само собой все случилось. Знаешь, ты будешь смеяться, но мне иногда кажется, что нас как будто… свел кто-то сверху.

Воспоминания о тех нескольких днях, проведенных на болотах, вспыхнули перед глазами.

— Кровь и сопли Андрасте! — выдохнул Алистер с горечью и злобой. — Если бы она не была магом, если бы я не был тем, кто я есть, если бы был другой мир, другое время…

В груди полыхнуло, словно бы кто-то разбередил рану, только-только начавшую заживать. Он замолчал. Словами и сожалениями ничего не изменишь, дружище Алистер.

— Но ты теперь станешь Серым Стражем, — задумчиво сказал Каллен, обдумывая что-то свое.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, а затем Резерфорд встал.

— Мне нужно кое с кем поговорить, — сказал он и, попрощавшись, ушел.

Алистер сидел и смотрел на воду озера, и ему отчаянно хотелось лириума, точнее, успокоения, который он приносил. Можно было бы переплыть озеро, пойти в «Избалованную принцессу» — у тамошнего хозяина всегда была припрятана пара зелий для храмовников, которым было мало… для таких храмовников, как он. Эта мысль неприятно полоснула. До сих пор ему почему-то не приходило в голову, что он зависим, ему казалось, что должна пройти еще пара лет, а так-то он может бросить, когда хочет… Но нет, дружище Алистер. Не обманывай себя. Церковь все-таки посадила тебя на свой крючок.

Уязвленная гордость смешалась с ненавистью к Ордену и его порядкам. Алистер стиснул зубы и пообещал себе больше не принимать лириум. Он и так слишком долго был марионеткой Церкви. Хватит с него.

Он сидел там, погруженный в мысли и воспоминания, пока не начало клонить в сон. Тогда он подумал, что надо бы вернуться в казармы, но пребывать в стенах Башни совсем не хотелось. И он заснул прямо на скамье.

Проснулся на рассвете, замерзший, но бодрый. Прошел в свою комнату, собрал вещи в дорогу и надел новый доспех, который купил вчера — пластинчатый, из жесткой кожи, намного легче доспехов храмовников. Вернулся в зал для приемов посетителей, последнее перед выходом помещение Башни. Дункан уже был там, а также Ирвинг и Грегор; последний явно страдал от похмелья.

— Ты уже пришел, хорошо, — своим удивительно успокаивающим и мудрым голосом сказал Страж-Командор. — Подождем второго рекрута.

Второго?.. Прежде чем он сумел задать вопрос, дверь, ведущая в комнаты магов, распахнулась, и оттуда вышла Амелл, сопровождаемая Мохнатым Биллом. С короткими, обрезанными выше плеч волосами, в серой неприметной робе. На лице все та же маска спокойствия и уверенности. Солона Амелл не плачет. Солона Амелл не просит. Солона Амелл принимает то, что ей положено по праву.

Он смотрел на нее во все глаза, как будто на чудо, сотворенное Создателем; по сути это и было чудом. Медленно, еле-еле, до него дошло: Амелл — тоже рекрут Серых Стражей. Она не отправится ни в какой Эонар и не сгниет заживо в каменном мешке. Она сегодня, буквально через несколько минут, на законных основаниях покинет Башню и не вернется в нее никогда. И, что самое важное, они покинут Башню _вместе_.

Дункан провозгласил официальный призыв и дал еще несколько минут, чтобы они могли попрощаться с близкими и друзьями — возможно, они видят их в последний раз в жизни. Ему самому прощаться было не с кем, а Амелл подошла к Ирвингу. Алистер подумал, что она хочет попросить у него прощения. Но у магессы было на уме совсем иное.

— Первый Чародей, — сказала она тихо и твердо. — У меня есть основания полагать, что засаду на болотах, в которую мы попали, спланировали. И спланировал ее маг Корвин, который каким-то образом связался с тевинтерскими магистрами.

— Что? — брови Ирвинга сошлись на переносице, то ли от возмущения, то ли от удивления. — Это серьезное обвинение, девочка. У тебя есть доказательства?

— Честно скажу, что прямых нет. Но я знаю, что Корвин втайне увлекался некромантией, а его сестра возглавляет торговый дом в Вольной Марке, и ей бы не составило труда выйти на кого угодно. Я бы рекомендовала поднять его переписку.

— На чем основаны твои подозрения?

— Корвин очень странно вел себя во время боя. Почему-то побежал в лоб на противника, владеющего магией крови, хотя здравый смысл подсказывал, что лучше бы ему было остаться под защитой храмовников. Затем маг, который мог бы его убить, почему-то всего лишь наложил «Демоническую ловушку». Также я подозреваю, что в заговор был включен и храмовник сэр Мэвис, по своей воле или вынужденно. Именно он решил свернуть с Северной дороги, именно он вывел нас на место засады, именно его действия спровоцировали нападение. Если бы не Алистер, нас всех не было бы в живых.

— Так, — проронил Ирвинг в своей обычной стариковской манере, — позволь спросить: когда ты собиралась мне об этом рассказать? И собиралась ли вообще?

Амелл пропустила оскорбление мимо ушей и спокойно ответила:

— Раньше у меня не было времени и желания обдумать случившееся. А в тюрьме времени было много. Либо мои подозрения верны, либо мы имеем дело с невероятным, чудовищным совпадением. Решайте сами, Первый Чародей. Теперь проблемы Круга меня не касаются.

Она подошла к Дункану и сказала, что готова.

Алистер смотрел, как открываются толстые, окованные сильверитом ворота Башни — ворота, за которыми лежал остальной Ферелден — и подумал о сказках. Как там говорила Амелл? Эта сказка уже рассказана?

Что ж, ему не терпится узнать, как сложится новая.


End file.
